To Leave it all Behind
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Beca had to leave her perfect life all because her mother had remarried. She had it all. She was on a State Champion Softball Team, had a weekly show on her high school's radio station, and most importantly a future internship at a record label. She thought her junior year would be a bust until a bubbly redhead she will meet would make it all worth it. A/U rated T...for now
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pitch Perfect story. It just wouldn't get out of my head creating writer's block for my Swan Queen story so here it is. This is A/U and also I didn't do much research as far as locations. So for the sake of the story, if I mention a location, just assume it's true. And I made Beca a bit taller. (You're welcome Anna)

* * *

Beca Mitchell had just finished her third day at her new school, Barden High. It wasn't fair, just because her mother remarried that she had to uproot her life. She had to leave her state champion softball team, her job as host and DJ at her school's radio station, and her friends, well the few real friends she did have.

She was carrying her bat bag and was on her way back from the locker room from changing out of her dirty practice clothes. It had rained earlier in the day so the field was especially muddy. Barden High didn't have the facility that the Sheldon High Huskies had. She had thought since it was a rich ass private school they would at least had a small stadium. No Barden High softball field consisted of a one row of bleachers behind home plate. And the field itself was a piece of shit. It had a rocky infield, an outfield that had a dip or a hole what seemed like every seven feet, and when it rained (like it did earlier today) it formed a rut all the way from the first base line to home plate. Her teammates said they call it the Grand Canyon because the rut was so big that you couldn't even jump over it when it really poured. And then they called home plate the Nile because apparently it flooded every single time it rained. Which Beca found out they weren't lying. Oh! And they didn't even have a fence in left field. The fence from right field to center field was the fence to the baseball field and when their field curves into right field that's where the fence to the softball field ends.

So Beca at least wanted to change so she didn't get her truck dirty, not that it mattered. It was a jet black Nissan Titan, nothing special but Beca loved it. Her mind was elsewhere thinking about how she hated this place when something caught her attention in another hallway.

"No Tom."

"Come on, Chloe."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to go out with you…ever." Beca smiled. For some reason she liked the fact that the redheaded girl did not want to go out with him. She had noticed the beautiful girl the first day that she arrived here. _I mean it's hard not to notice the fiery red hair and most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen_. She was just about to move on when the redhead tried to move past the guy only to be grabbed by the wrist then shoved against the lockers. Tom put his arms on either side of Chole trapping her to the wall. "Let me go Tom!" She said making Beca move into action.

"Come on, Chloe stop being a bitch and-"

"Hey! She said 'let her go' douchebag." Beca interrupted dropping her bag and making the other two look at her. Tom pushed off the lockers giving her a once over.

"Look new girl, this isn't any of your business. Move along." He said but Beca made no move to run away instead making her way closer to the two.

"Well you see douchebag, you made it my business when you manhandled Red here in my line of sight. So..." She trailed off stopping in front of him.

"Stop calling me douchebag, my name is Tom."

"Yeah…don't care."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here before you really piss me off."

"Tom, just leave her alone." The redhead tried to interrupt. But Tom ignored her instead moving into Beca's face. Beca let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, I really don't want to have to kick your ass after the shitty day that I've had. So just do yourself a favor and leave, please." Tom just laughed. She could see why, him 6 foot something and her just over 5'4.

"Really? I'd like to see that." Then grabbed her by the shirt and she pushed him hard making him stumble back a few feet. He rose back to full stance, his face red with anger. Chloe yelled and tried to stop him but he pushed her back.

"Tom! Don't!" But it was too late he was rushing at Beca raising his fist in the air and bringing it down. Right before he made contact with Beca she ducked the other way and yanked his shirt down sticking her foot out. With his momentum going forward he couldn't maintain his balance and tripped over her leg. She quickly turned to face him. When he started to turn towards her she quickly brought her knee up to connect with his nose causing it to gush blood. He groaned and she pushed him back to the ground. He grabbed his nose.

"You stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" He said from the floor and she looked unamused.

"Yeah well I told you to leave, so…" She said shrugging to him then turned her attention to a wide eyed Chloe, who couldn't believe what just happened. "You okay Red?" Who just nodded. "Why don't you let me walk you out? Just incase douchebag here decides to try and get up." Again Chloe nodded and started walking beside Beca stepping over a groaning Tom.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Um, you really didn't have to." She said as they made their way through the hallway. Beca went to pick up her bat bag that she had dropped earlier. "I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Beale."

"Beca Mitchell aka new girl."

"Well Beca, I'm really glad that I met you." She smiled brightly. Beca couldn't help but return the smile.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Well you don't know me and you kicked some guy's ass just because he was a prick. So…that makes me want to get to know you." Chloe kept smiling at Beca as they made their way outside and to Beca's truck. Beca put her bag in the back while trying to ignore the butterflies she felt at Chole's smile. "So tell me new girl, where're you from?" She asked leaning against the truck waiting for an answer. After a minute of silence it was clear Beca wasn't going to answer. "I'm not leaving until you answer." She sighed patiently.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope." Chloe smiled again then pulled the tailgate of the truck out and hopped on to it. Then patted next to her wanting Beca to sit, Beca rolled her eyes and finally gave in sitting on the tailgate.

"Ugh fine! I just moved here from Sheldon, California." Was all the information she gave. Beca really wasn't the type of person to open up to anyone let alone someone she just met even if she was gorgeous.

"Why?"

"My mom just remarried so she just decided to uproot my entire life to appease her new husband." Chloe heard the venom in Beca's voice so she decided to broach a new subject.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Me too! So what do you like to do?"

"You mean besides kicking your boyfriend's ass?" Beca smirked while Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So not my boyfriend, he's a jackass. But yes besides that, what do you like to do?"

"Well obviously, I play softball. I also play basketball, and I love music. I used to DJ at my old school and even make my own mixes."

"No way! Really!?" Beca nodded, "That's awesome; can I listen to them sometime?" Chloe asked but Beca hesitated. She didn't let anyone listen to her mixes. She didn't even play them at the radio station. She knew if she wanted to make a living out of it someday she would eventually let someone listen to them but still. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Chloe seemed to notice her indecision then gave her puppy eyes and a pout. "Please." _Damn, she has the most beautiful blue eyes. I think I've found my kryptonite._

"I don't know…maybe, but no one's really listened to them before."

"Maybe when we get to know each other a little better." Chloe gave her a smile and Beca found herself nodding. They sat there for a little while talking about likes and dislikes, hobbies, and music. Mostly music, she found out that Chloe loved to sing and is even in an acapella group. Beca was surprised to find that she and Chloe had a lot in common, especially taste in music (except for being an acapella nerd). She found that she quite liked spending time with Chloe, which again surprised her. She would usually rather be holed up in her room making mixes than spending time with anyone. "So you said basketball and softball what about volleyball?"

"Well I used to play but softball runs the same time as the volleyball season here so I had to choose. I like volleyball but I'm definitely better at softball so, yeah. What about you?" She asked as a black towncar pull up in front of the school.

"Damn, yeah I'm on the volleyball team. Listen my ride is here, but we have a game tomorrow night if you wanna come and cheer me on." She smiled as she got off the tailgate.

"Not much of a cheerer but sure I'll come and watch."

"Good but you have to cheer for me. Now give me your phone. I'm going to put my number in then text myself so I can have your number." Beca handed her phone over and hopped down as well.

"Who says you can have my number? And who has a towncar pick them up from school?" Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at Beca's teasing.

"I say so and it's not by choice. I have to go to this stupid charity dinner and my mom insisted on having one pick me so she knows I won't be late."

"Charity dinner, yeah I totally have to go to one tonight to maybe it's the same one." Beca said sarcastically. "I mean there're probably only a few tonight. A reason for all these rich people to party and get drunk maybe I'll see you." Chloe laughed as they made their way to the car, Beca opened the back door for her.

"Thank you and no offense but you don't seem the type to get all dressed up for some charity event. Let alone socializing with 'all those rich people'. I even don't want to go." Chloe said smiling while getting into the back seat. Beca feigned to be offended.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." She smiled. "Anyway I guess I see you at the game tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Beca watched the car drive away. She got into her truck and picked her phone up going through the contacts smiling when she passed Chloe's name. She hit the call button and waited for the person to pick up. After for rings she finally heard a hello. "Jessie I changed my mind about tonight I think I'll go afterall."

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue? I figured if I get at least 10 follower/reviews I will. So let me know review, follow, favorite, or send me a pm.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Chloe walked with her parents into a large back yard where there were tables and chairs set up everywhere. Beautiful lights strung throughout the yard, elegantly dressed waiters carrying appetizers and champagne for the guests. There was even a band and a dance floor. She had to admit it was beautiful, even if she'd rather be hanging out with her friends instead of her parents and their friends. They had found their table after making small talk with some of her parents' friends. But soon Chloe was sitting by herself while her parents drank and mingled. Chloe sat playing with her phone and tapping her fingers to the music. She had texted her best friend Aubrey, but she had only received a quick text back saying that she was getting ready for a date and couldn't talk._ She didn't tell me about any date._ She thought as she sent a text back wishing her luck and telling her to text later with the details. She wanted to text Beca. It was weird, they only met today but there was just something about Beca that Chloe felt connected to_. _She was just about to text her how bored she was when someone interrupted her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Chloe jumped at the voice behind her. She blushed when turned to see a smiling Beca wearing a beautifully fitted Armani suit. Chloe's eyes took in every inch of her. Beca looked gorgeous in the black pants completed with a slim white belt that hugged her hips, a white button up shirt tucked underneath a royal blue vest and thin tie, finally finishing with the jacket. Beca quite liked the look on Chloe's face. "You can stop checking me out now." She joked as she sat next to Chloe, taking in her elegant blue over the shoulder dress making her dazzling eyes pop even more.

"Beca! What are you...how…oh my god you look… incredible!" Chloe exclaimed trying to find her words, quite shocked to see Beca.

"Thanks and you look quite stunning yourself." She replied with a smile and Chloe again blushed. She didn't really know why, she had been complimented by many people when she first arrived, but for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach at Beca's words.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked smiling and Beca smirked.

"I told you I had to come to one of these tonight."

"I thought you were being a smart ass!"

"Yeah, I mean I was at the time. But I figured I could either stay in my room all night with my mixes or come and keep you entertained because I know how boring these things can be."

"That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did anyway." Chloe couldn't stop smiling.

"I know, I'm awesome and you're welcome."

"Modest too, so how exactly did you get in? I mean you would've had to have been on the guest list, you didn't sneak in…right?" Chloe wondered. She was excited that her friend showed up to keep her company but didn't want to get her in trouble by anyone if she had snuck in.

"You don't know?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head, "Know what?"

"This is my mom and step-dad's party."

"What? Are you serious? I thought this was Dr. Swanson's party."

"Yep, that would be my step-father."

"Huh… So Jessie Swanson is your step-brother?" Beca nodded. "He's nice a guy."

"Yeah he's pretty cool; just don't tell him I said that. He actually helped with my hair and makeup tonight. Pretty convenient having a gay step-brother that at times like this because it would've taken me forever to do both. Though I did have to agree to a movie marathon for him helping me." She said scrunching her face, but she was lucky to have him as a step-brother. They actually got along really well and became friends when their parents got together, often hanging out by themselves.

"Not like movies?"

"Not really, they're too predictable most of the time. Music is really more my thing." Chloe nodded understandingly even though she loved movies almost as much as music. She liked knowing that most movies had a happy ending. They sat there a while just enjoying each other's company and making fun of the people that were already drunk. Chloe laughed and Beca rolled her eyes at the guy who was trying to do the worm across the dance floor. He was clearly in the already drunk division. About a half an hour later though Beca had to go to her own table as dinner was ready to be served.

During dinner however Beca really didn't eat as she kept stealing glances towards Chloe when she thought the redhead wasn't looking. Then one of those times she was caught staring as Chloe turned all of a sudden locking eyes with her. Chloe smiled brightly causing butterflies to erupt in Beca's stomach as she smiled back. She felt a jab to her side.

"Dude, you have it bad." Her newly acquired step-brother said, making her head snap towards him. She scoffed.

"What? No I don't!" She practically yelled at him. Jessie laughed and she glared at him earning him a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm. "You do, you're totally into her."

"I just met her today. So why would you even think that?" She asked and he held up a finger. _Crap, shouldn't have asked. _She thought.

"Well one, you kick some guy's ass for her."

"That doesn't prove anything. He was being a jerk and manhandling her." She tried to argue but he held up another finger.

"Two, you dressed up for this stupid dinner for her."

"No, it's a formal dinner I had to dress up." She tried again and he ignored her holding up another finger.

"Three, you came to this dinner just for her. You could have stayed in your room making mixes all night, but instead here you are. " She didn't say anything he had her there. Another finger. "Four, you wore makeup for her. You didn't even let me do your makeup for our parents wedding." And another finger. "And number five, you haven't taken your eyes off of her all night." He said looking smug. He knew he was right, hell she knew he was right. _Well fuck Beca! Way to go and get a crush on a straight girl. Well it's not like I could help it those eyes are my kryptonite! _

"Fine, I kind of like her." She admitted and Jessie smiled triumphantly. "But just for the record I wear makeup most of the time...Happy now?"

"Yes and just wearing black eye liner doesn't count." He said and turned back to his meal ignoring the glare she sent him. They continued in silence until the dinner fortunately ended. A small speech was given by her mother about the charity the party was for. Then it was time for the real party to start._ A.k.a. time for all the adults to get drunk and make asses of themselves. _ People were talking in groups and some even dancing, having a good time. She was in her own little world thinking she would get over this stupid crush when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the beautiful redhead.

"Hey." She said but thinking _Yeah, probably not getting over it._

"Hey yourself." Chloe replied and Beca motioned for her to sit down. After taking a seat Chloe put her elbows on the table and leaned her chin into her hands. "I'm bored, entertain me." She said with a grin. _She looks adorable. Damn it Beca! You don't use words like adorable. Get a hold of yourself! _Beca was about to speak when she heard a tiny voice yelling.

"Auntie Becs! Auntie Becs! Auntie Becs!" Both Beca and Chloe turned. Beca stood with a giant smile on her face as her 2-year-old niece came running towards. She picked up the child spinning around making the 2-year-old giggle. "Auntie Becs…yous gonna… mate me sick!" She said in between giggles. Beca stopped then sat back down in the chair hugging the little girl.

"You have a niece!?" Chloe asked smiling at the small blonde headed girl. Beca nodded.

"Here's your entertainment. This is Munchkin Mitchell."

"Auntie B that not my name." The little girl interrupted looking perturbed.

"Oh, right! I'm soooo sorry." Beca teased, ticking the little girl who once again erupted in giggles. Beca spoke to Chloe, who had a big smile on her face watching the two. "This is Kayden. She's my sisters little girl."

"Hi Kayden." Chloe addressed the little girl who looked so cute in her little white dress.

"Hi." Kayden shyly and quietly answered, then turned her head into Beca's shoulder hiding her face making the other two girls laugh. A few seconds later Kayden sneaked a peek looking at Chloe, then hid again when Chloe smiled at her. Chloe looked at Beca and mouthed 'she's so cute', Beca grinned. After a few seconds Kayden rose up cupping her hands around Beca's ear and whispered something. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes as Kayden told her secret. Whatever it was she whispered made Beca smile brightly then nod to Kayden.

"She is, isn't she?" She said looking at Chloe and Kayden nodded losing some of her shyness.

"Are you talking about me Kayden?" Chloe asked grinning. When Kayden looked at her Chloe ventured a poke to the girl's side. Once again making the other girl giggle but the little girl didn't answer. "I like your dress. You look very pretty." Chloe said making her blush but she didn't shy away this time. Beca tried to get the girl to talk.

"Can you say thank you to Chloe?"

"Tank you."

"Kayden Abigail Mitchell, what did I tell you about running away from me?" They heard from behind them. "Oh hey Beca, I didn't recognize you without a t-shirt and shorts." A tall woman in mid 20's stood behind them wearing a black evening gown and Beca glared at her sister.

"Hardy har Sarah." She sarcastically replied.

"And who is this?" The sister asked shamelessly in a teasing tone sitting on the other side of Chloe. "I'm Sarah, Beca's older sister." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Chloe Beale, Beca's friend. Nice to meet you Sarah." She said shaking Sarah's hand. Sarah grinned mischievously.

"Just a friend?"

"Sarah!" Beca yelled turning beat red.

"What? She's cute and you're all dressed up so-"

"Oh my God stop!"She hadn't yet told Chloe she was gay. She absolutely did not want her finding out this way. But to her relief (or not) Chloe just laughed and answered the question.

"Well we just met today, but we're already very fast friends. And who knows what else will develop. She does look really hot in that suit." Chloe winked teasingly at Beca then turned her attention back to Sarah who was laughing. Beca was just about to die from embarrassment.

"Just kill me now. Come on Kayden let's go play on the swing set."

"Yay!" Kayden yelled as Beca sat her on the ground. Sarah and Chloe started whistling when Beca stood taking her jacket off throwing it on the chair. She flipped them both off as she away making them laugh through their cat calls.

"So tell me horribly embarrassing stories about Beca." Chloe said as soon as Beca was out of ear shot.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I made Jesse gay! That's what I got from him in the movie. Some new characters added, so I hope you like Sarah and Kayden. Don't worry some of our favorite characters will be appearing. I don't have my beta aka my wife proofreading this story and I kind of suck at it. I tried my best to fix all mistakes (it literally took me ten times to read through it before I was satisfied.) But there are probably even more mistakes that I missed so I apologize. As always, thanks for reading. Please review or send me a pm with your thoughts! Good Day!


	3. Chapter 3

Beca pushed a giggling Kayden on the swing set. Even though she was having fun with her niece she kept a close eye on her sister and Chloe. She didn't really trust her sneaky sister. _God only knows what she could have told Chloe in the past half an hour. _She hoped that their newly formed friendship wouldn't be ruined just because she was gay.

"Hiwere Auntie B hiwere." Kayden demanded, Beca laughed at her.

"You're going plenty high Munchkin." Beca said but pushed her niece just a bit higher anyway making her squeal. She loved hearing the little girl's laughter. She was glad that her sister had decided to make the move at the beginning of the summer with them. Sarah just graduated from nursing school. And when she found out that Beca and her mother were moving she decided to find a job in Atlanta, just about 20 minutes from Barden. They were close, spending time together whenever possible. Beca would even watch Kayden on the weekends sometimes so her sister could go out since Kayden's father was not in the picture.

"Hey you two, you having fun?" Chloe asked from behind them walking closer to Beca carrying the brunette's jacket. Beca acknowledged her with a nod worried about what the redhead and Sarah talked about. "You okay?" Chloe asked noticing something was up.

"Listen about what Sarah implied earlier." Beca spoke quietly while Chloe stood next to her. "I was going to tell you when we got to know each other a bit better. I'm not really good at talking to people and-"

"Hey listen." Chloe interrupted and linked her arms with Beca's. "You don't have to explain anything. We're great and I meant what I said before you do look hot in that suit." She said winking making Beca blush. _Okay maybe she's not so straight._

"You flirting with me Beale?" Beca was able to tease back but secretly wanting a real answer. Chloe moved to the swing saying hi to Kayden then looking back at Beca.

"Well if you don't know then I guess I'm not doing it right." She smiled. _Hmm, that doesn't answer my question. _Beca thought. "By the way, I told Sarah we would watch Kayden so she could get her drink on." She stated then stopped the slowing swing. "Hey Kayden what do you say we go to auntie Becs room and watch the Wizard of Oz?" She asked the 2-year-old, Sarah told her that Kayden loved that movie. Chloe could tell Kayden was starting to get tired but still tried to be energetic.

"Yeah! Da Wizard of Oz is my favowite!"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Beca whined. "I don't like that movie."

"Who doesn't like the Wizard of Oz?"

"Well when it's your niece's favorite movie and has made you watch it 9 times in one day, it gets a little old." Beca complained as Chloe picked up the little girl and whispered in her ear. At the same time they turned to Beca with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Auntie Becs, pwetty pwease?" Yes the both said it just like that. Beca mumbled something under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But you Munchkin are going to have to lie down and go to sleep as your watching it. And you!" She said pointing to Chloe. "That" moving her finger around her face "was just plain mean. (meaning the facial expressions they displayed) Now come on before I lock you both out of my room and you don't a comfy bed to lie on or comfortable clothes to change into." Beca said making her way to the house.

* * *

Once they made it to Beca's room they were instantly greeted by Beca's dog, Mo. He was a black min pin who had an abundance of energy.

"Momo!" Kayden exclaimed as she tried to get out of Chloe's arms. The redhead put her down and Kayden was immediately attacked by Momo kisses all over her face as the girl giggled. Chloe sat besides her petting the dog. Beca went to get some clothes out for Chloe so she didn't have to watch the movie in her dress.

"Yay you have a dog, we totally have to take our dogs on a play date. I have teacup havanese. His name's Patches and he's a little fur ball." Chole said petting a Momo's belly who was soaking up the attention. "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

"I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I?" Beca asked, mostly talking to herself. She smiled at Chloe offering her a hand. "Here are some clothes that you can change into if you want." Beca helped Chloe off the floor handing her the clothes. "The bathroom is right there if you want to change in there." She stated pointing to the bathroom. Chloe hugged her suddenly.

"Thanks," She said then headed towards the bathroom turning back last second, "I know I said it earlier, but I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too." Beca smiled. While Chloe was changing Beca took the opportunity to get into a t-shirt and shorts as well. When they finished changing and getting Kayden in to her pajamas they all laid down on Beca's bed. Kayden and Momo sandwiched themselves between Chloe and Beca. Half way through the movie Kayden fell asleep curled up into her aunt's side underneath her favorite blanket Beca had gotten her for her birthday.

"She's so cute." Chloe whispered brushing a strand of hair out of her face then turned to her side to face Beca. "You're really good with her." She stated making Beca smile. "So you going to tell me what she whispered to you earlier?"

"She said that you were really pretty and I had to agree. And she really seems to like you which is good because otherwise I would have to dump you." Beca smirked turning so she could face Chloe but without disturbing a sleeping Kayden.

"Ouch." She grabbed her heart dramatically. "So tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, have any more brothers or sisters I should know about?"

"Sarah is the only biological sister. Then there's Jessie which is Nathan's from his previous marriage. Then my sperm donor has two kids of his own."

"Sperm donor?"

"Yeah that's all my dad really is, he left my mom when I was like 3. Married the step-monster and never really looked back. "

"I'm sorry Becs." Chloe said and Beca shrugged.

"It happened and I'm over it. What about you?"

"Kind of the same as far as sperm donor goes. My biological father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant. I don't even know who he is. But that's ok because my dad is really all I need. He met my mom when I was like 4 months old and really has treated me as his own. They couldn't have anymore kids so it's just me."

"Well now I feel like a dick, at least I know my dad." Beca said feeling guilty that she was complaining about her situation when Chloe's was worse. But Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Don't feel bad, I'm actually glad that things worked out the way they did. Ok so let's talk about something else." Chloe let go of Beca's hand as she looked around the room noticing all the medals and trophies that were displayed along with a collage of pictures of her softball team. "Tell me about softball, I think you may have been a little too modest about how good you really are."

"I'm not too bad and we had a really good team. We even won state last year. I think that's what I'll miss the most. No offense but Barden's field really sucks."

"Yeah I know the girls hate it, there's absolutely no support for it by the facility or alumni. It's all about football and basketball here, the volleyball girls are in the same boat as you guys. The only way anyone will care is if we win."

"Yeah I guess." They noticed the movie ended and Beca turned on some music. They lied on the bed talking. About an hour passed and Chloe had a question she was dying to know the answer to.

"So…did you leave anyone special behind in Cali?" Chloe tried to act nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Well that was subtle."

"You gonna answer the question?"

"No."

"Is that a no you didn't leave anyone behind or no you're not going to answer the question?" Chloe asked confused. Beca just shrugged and smirked. "You're a jerk." Chloe said playfully shoving Beca's shoulder lightly so she didn't wake Kayden who was snuggling against her. "Come on answer the question." She pouted.

"Ok but first you answer a question."

"Fine," Chloe whined. "Go ahead."

"What were you and Sarah talking about for half an hour?"

"That's what you want to know?" Beca nodded. "I thought you were going to ask if I was dating anyone." Chloe frowned.

"I think I know that answer since douchebag was trying to ask you out. Plus it's a Friday night and here you are spending it with me. But fine, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Beca smiled when Chloe grinned shaking her head in the negative. "So what were you and Sarah talking about?"

"She was telling me embarrassing stories about you." Chloe smirked making the other woman cringe. "She told me about the time a few months ago when Kayden talked you into letting her do your make up. You had lipstick on your cheeks, mascara on your lips, and your eye shadow went half way up your forehead." Chloe was laughing and grabbed her phone. "She even sent me a pic." Chloe scrolled to the picture that Sarah sent her showing Beca. Beca lunged as much as she could without waking the child but Chloe held it arms length away. "Nuh uh uh."

"Come on Chloe, delete it." Beca said glaring at her.

"Oh look you're giving me the same glare as in the picture." She stated trying to get her laughing under control. "I promise no one will see it." She held the phone out until Beca relented.

"No one will ever see that Beale. You got it?" Chloe nodded and crossed her heart. Beca huffed, "Now what else did she tell you?"

"She told me about your first girlfriend. You're teammate who-"

"Cheated on me with some guy when some of the team started questioning if we were more than friends." Chloe nodded slightly. "Oh that girlfriend."

"Yeah she didn't want to tell me but I kind of wouldn't give up, and then I gave her the pouty face." Chloe didn't want Sarah getting in trouble but Beca smiled.

"Well then I guess I can't be mad, cause I don't think anyone could say no to that face."

"I'm sorry and I don't know the girl but she seems like a bitch. You can do way better anyway."

"Thanks, I mean I was hurt but I wasn't in love with her or anything like that. And to answer your question no I did not leave anyone behind." Beca admitted and again Chloe grabbed her hand playing with her fingers. Beca's heart sped up, she had a feeling that Chloe was affectionate with everyone but it made her feel special. Chloe opened her mouth to say something but her phone vibrated. She picked up her phone reading the text message.

"My parents are looking for me, they're ready to leave." She sat up on the bed looking at Beca. "I had so much fun tonight."

"Yeah me too, let me show you out." Beca started to unwind from Kayden but Chloe stopped her.

"It's okay, I don't want her to wake up." Chloe got up grabbing her dress then walking over to Beca's side of the bed reaching over her to kiss Kayden's cheek then doing the same to Beca. "See you at the game tomorrow right?" Beca nodded afraid her voice would give away her enthusiasm of just a simple kiss. Chloe gave one more smile before leaving. Beca felt like her heart and stomach were doing flip flops inside. She smiled to herself and snuggled into Kayden before starting to drift off. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. _She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter's mostly filler, we'll have a few of those while our girls get to know each other. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Good day to you!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Beca woke up to a Kayden jumping on the bed and landing on a Beca. "Auntie Bec wate up!"

Beca groaned and rolled on her back looking at the clock. It was only seven. "Kayden it's too early go back to sleep." Beca groggily said looking at the wide awake 2-year-old.

"Noooo, I want to see Chlowee, where she go?"

"She went home Munchkin." Beca stated and Kayden deflated. Beca hugged the little girl, it seemed that Kayden was just as enamored with Chloe as Beca was. "I'll take you to see her tonight. Okay?" Kayden seemed to brighten at the idea. "Now let's go wake your mom and get you some breakfast." _If I have to get up then so does your mother._

After waking a hung-over, not so pleasant Sarah, they decided to go out for breakfast. Beca thought she should ask Jessie since he stayed over last night instead of going back to his mom's house. On the way to IHOP Kayden couldn't stop talking about her new friend, Chloe. Sarah rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Great now my sister and my daughter both have a crush on Chloe Beale. What am I going to do with you two?"

"Tell me about it, that is the first time Beca actually volunteered to go to one of those dinners'." Jessie chimed in and Beca just rolled her eyes.

"You guys can stop now."

* * *

A few hours before Beca were to leave for the game she received a text from Chloe.

_***You're still coming to the game right?***_

**Of course! Even bringing a few more Chloe Beale fans.**

_***Really? Who?***_

**A little blonde girl who woke me up at 7am this morning wondering where you were. And her annoying mother.**

_***Be nice! You're just upset that she told me embarrassing stories! I'm excited! I can't wait to see you!* **_Beca smiled as she read the text and sent a teasing but true reply. Then just as she sent it another text came in deflating her a little.

_***I mean can't wait to see you all! ***_

* * *

_***Be nice! You're just upset that she told me embarrassing stories! I'm excited! I can't wait to see you!***_

Chloe read what she just sent. She was excited to see Beca but wasn't sure of her feelings for the brunette. Ok maybe she was sure but wasn't ready to admit that to anyone yet so she quickly sent a follow-up text.

Chloe bit her lip wondering what Beca would think if she knew she was developing a crush on her. _I mean she did say she was into girls, she might like me too. _Chloe shook her head. _She hasn't done anything that would indicate otherwise, she just wants to be friends. _She was still thinking when the next text came in.

**I can't wait to see you either. Especially in those short & tight volleyball shorts. ;) **Chloe chuckled and she felt her heart race. _Ok maybe she does feel the same way._ She thought and typed a reply.

_***LOL keep it in your pants Bec :) Now I have to get ready, see you at the game! Xoxo***_

**Thought you might like that, later. **

Chloe shook her head smiling; _this is going to be interesting. _She threw her phone the bed and went to take a shower. After she finished getting dressed she smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She may or may not have rolled her shorts at her waist a few times making them just a little (or a lot) shorter than normal. _Game on Mitchell. _

* * *

Both teams were warming up on the gym floor before the game started. Chloe and Aubrey were talking to each other and warming up on the sidelines. "So who did you go on a date with and why didn't you tell me about it?" Chloe asked Aubrey while bumping the volleyball to each other.

"I didn't know how it would go and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it if there was nothing there."

"So how did it go?"

"I think it went very well." Someone said behind them and Aubrey felt her arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled catching the ball that was just bumped to her. Chloe's eyes about shot out of her head looking at the two.

"Stacey! You went on a date with Stacey and you didn't tell me!?" Chloe screamed running over to them. She hugged them both then started jumping and clapping. "I'm so happy! You've both only been into each other since freshman year! I was starting to wonder if we should have an intervention." She said making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Hey I was just waiting on Brey to grow a pair and ask but she never did, so I had to." Stacey said earning a glare from her girlfriend and making Chloe laugh.

"Chowee, Chowee!" Chloe heard and turned seeing the little blonde girl running toward her, followed by Beca and Sarah. Chloe smiled and ran towards the little girl scooping her into a hug.

Stacey looked at Aubrey for an answer. "Who is that?" Aubrey shrugged just as confused as she watched Chloe hug the little girl then the two women.

"I have no idea." She said as Chloe was holding Kayden in one arm and dragging Beca by the hand in the other towards them. "But it looks like we're about to find out."

"Hey guys this is Beca." Gesturing towards her. "This is Beca's sister, Sarah. And this cute one is Kayden, Beca's niece. She just started Barden this year."

"Oh yeah you're in my chemistry class." Stacey stated recognizing the new girl.

"Yeah, Stacey right?"

"Yep, Stacey Conrad and this is my girlfriend, Aubrey Posen." She bumped Aubrey's shoulder. "It's so good to say that."

"Nice to meet you guys." She said shaking their hands. "Good luck on the game." Beca stated as the 3 minute buzzer went off (meaning the game will start in 3 minutes.) "Well we better get a seat." Chloe gave Kayden to Sarah and they left to get seats but Beca was pulled back by Chloe. "Hey one of my teammates are having a few girls over after the game, you want to come?"

"Um, I don't know…I rode with Sarah-"

"That's ok you can ride with me and I'll take you home after." Chloe smiled. Ok Beca couldn't resist that smile.

"Sure." Beca answered and Chloe squealed giving her another hug as the minute buzzer went off. "Ok go kick some ass and by the way I was totally right about the shorts, they're hot." Beca smiled backing away earning a playful smirk from Chloe.

"I know, I rolled them even higher just to tease you." Beca almost tripped hearing those words. "Try not to stare at my ass all night." She winked running to the huddle leaving Beca blushing and to indeed stare at her ass. _Easier said than done._

* * *

The first game was the junior varsity so Aubrey, Stacey, and Chloe were all at the end of the bench with the other varsity players Lily, Fat Amy, and Denise. "So what's up with you and the new girl?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her? School just started this week and her niece acted like you were her best friend." Aubrey added.

"We met yesterday after she kicked Tom's ass for shoving me against the lockers."

"That's who busted his nose?" Stacey asked looking impressed and Chloe nodded. Even Aubrey looked pleased. Her first impression was that Beca was trouble, with ear spikes and the dark eyeliner, but maybe she was wrong. "We saw him last night when we were out and he was telling some bullshit story about running into a door." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Figures. No, she totally kneed him in the nose after he pushed me. He even tried to hit her when she called him a douchebag." The other girls laughed.

"He is a douchebag." Stacey said.

"Then we got to talking and found out we have a lot in common." She paused to cheer for her team that just scored. "The charity dinner I went to last night was at her mom and step-dads. That's where I met Sarah and Kayden, they're both really sweet. So is Beca, she's amazing. She's coming with me to Amy's pool party later so you'll get to know her."

"She was at the dinner last night? She doesn't really look the type to go to one of those even if it was at her house." Chloe frowned at her and Aubrey quickly amended her statement. "No judging though."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Right because you would never judge someone." She teased. "Well she wasn't originally going to go but she figured she would keep me company when I mentioned it after school. Then we went up to her room-"

"Ooh, you went up to her room?" Stacey teased making Chloe laughed.

"Not like that. We went to her room to watch a movie with her niece. We talked for like two hours and listened to music, it was nice." Chloe looked across the court into the stands at Beca and smiled.

"You into her aren't you?" Aubrey accused when she saw Chloe staring at Beca. Fortunately for Chloe the junior varsity just got match point for the game. Chloe jumped up to congratulate her other teammates before Aubrey could grab her. "We're so talking about this later!" Aubrey yelled teasingly to her back before following her to celebrate with the team.

* * *

The varsity game started with Barden winning the first match and the opposing team winning the second, forcing a third and final match. Beca enjoyed watching the game and even found herself cheering along with Sarah and Kayden. She especially enjoyed Chloe's tight shorts. And Beca swore Chloe was shaking her butt a little more than necessary when she got in her defensive stance. Chloe even threw a couple of smirking glances her way when doing so. Halfway through the third match it was tied 15-15 then Chloe received a perfect set from their setter and killed the ball making it land just inside the line. After that and a couple of bad serves from the opposing team they got on a roll. The Barden Lady Tigers finished it off with the final score 25-18.

The shook hands with the other team and gathered for their after game huddle. The crowd cheered as their home team made their way to the locker rooms which were located under the bleaches. Beca mouthed 'good game' and gave Chloe a thumbs up. "Wait for me here!" Chloe yelled before making her way down to the locker room.

Chloe came up about 10 minutes later dressed in sweats and a Barden High t-shirt. Beca had her back to her talking to Sarah when Chloe grabbed her from behind, throwing both arms around Beca's shoulders hugging her. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Chlowee!"

"You were awesome Chloe." Beca said making no move to get out of the embrace.

"Yeah you played really well and that was a nice spike that last match. Really broke it open after that. You had some good in there blocks too." Sarah chimed in.

"Thanks." Chloe gave Sarah and Kayden a hug before the two left. "You have the nicest sister and cutest niece. I really like them." Chloe said picking up her duffle bag with one arm and linking the other with Beca.

"You're not just hanging out with me to get closer to them are you?"

"Ah, you found out my master plan." Chloe joked as they made their way to her blue 2012 Chevy Camero. Beca nodded her head approvingly when they reached the car.

"Nice! I didn't picture you driving a camero. I figured you for something more the cutsie. VW bug, or a mini cooper. Something like that." Beca said getting in the car. Chloe smiled starting it up.

"Something I got from my dad, he collects classic sports cars. Though I have to admit I totally had you pegged for a Jeep girl. But your truck totally suits you."

"Oh, I have a jeep too." Beca admitted looking out the window as they drove. "And maybe a new 2dr dodge challenger, total muscle car."

Chloe looked shocked, "Seriously?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah my mom bought me the truck when I turned 16, then my bio dad got me the jeep when I turned 17 thinking that was the way to come back into my life." She rolled her eyes. "And Nathan, my step-dad bought me the challenger when he moved us all out here. They're all just trying to buy my love instead of putting in the effort of actually earning it."

"I'm sorry Becs." Chloe reached across the console grabbing Beca's hand. "That sucks."

"It's ok really. I mean I have Sarah and Kayden. And I guess Jessie now too, I'm close with them and that's all I really want." Beca had said noticing Chloe wasn't legging go of her hand. "Plus I have 3 awesome vehicles." Chloe laughed.

"Well there's that." They drove the next few minutes in a comfortable silence just listening to music. "Ok so Amy has a sand volleyball court and you have to play. I can't wait to see what you got." She said pulling into Amy's driveway. Amy said the party would only be the varsity volleyball players and some of the girls that were on the softball team. So Chloe knew it would be ok if Beca was there.

"You're on Red." They got out and made their way to the back yard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was right, Amy didn't mind her bringing Beca at all. In fact the Australian quite liked having someone new to tell all of her ridiculous stories to and Beca seemed quite amused by them all. Especially the one where she demonstrated mermaid dancing and how she learnt it.

"So why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked curious to why anyone would call themselves that.

"It's so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy shrugged.

"Alright aca-bitches let's play some volleyball. Stacey and I are a team." Aubrey yelled and Beca looked at Chloe.

"Aca-bitches?"

"Aubrey is also an acapella nerd and thinks she has to make aca a prefix to everything." Chloe explained for her. After picking teams they began playing a little 2 on 2 tournament. The first one to 15 won and moved on in the tournament. Beca and Chloe were on the same team. The other teams included: Aubrey and Stacey, Denise and Lily, Ashley and Cynthia Rose, and Amy and Jessica.

Chloe was quite impressed at how good Beca was. Actually everyone was. Everyone was equally impressed on how well Chloe and Beca worked together. No one would have ever guessed it was their first time playing together. Beca was a great defensive player and setter. She could even spike the ball if the ball was a few feet away from the net. Chloe was an awesome hitter and had an amazing jump serve. They had just won their second game and were relaxing by the pool as another game started.

Some of the girls were drinking but neither Beca nor Chloe had any. Beca had offered to drive if Chloe wanted to drink but Chloe declined. After an unfortunate experience with what Chloe called jiggle juice the summer before sophomore year she opted never to drink again. That little trip landed her in the hospital with alcohol poisoning among a few other things she wasn't quite over yet. Plus she really wanted her and Beca to win even if it was just for fun. She and Aubrey were so competitive with each other. And unfortunately in the past if she wasn't teamed up with Aubrey then Stacey was Aubrey's partner. And no one had beat them yet…so this was about pride. And everyone was having a good time getting to know Beca it seemed.

"You know Beca you should really play on the team." Amy said as she swam over to them. Beca and Chloe were sitting on the side in ground pool with the feet in the water talking to Cynthia Rose and Ashley, both were on the softball team. "You're like really good and you and Red here make an awesome team. Almost as good as me and Kerry Welsh was the summer we played together in Tasmania." She said making Beca laugh.

"Well I would like play to but softball season is at the same time."

"I can't wait to see what you're like in softball." Chloe stated.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Beca said she was better at softball than she was at volleyball. If she's this good at volleyball then I can't wait to see how incredible she is at softball." Chloe complimented bumping the brunette's shoulder making her smile.

"Trust us Chloe, Beca is the shit out on the field." Cynthia Rose spoke up. "None of us can get a hit off of her when she pitches and nothing gets past her at short."

"Short stop? Do you play that position because you're so short?" Amy said making herself laugh.

"Ah! Four days I was here before a short joke!" Beca said making Chloe and the others laugh.

"Don't worry short stack I won't let another day go by without one. You can count on me." Amy said.

"Great!" Beca sarcastically drew out. "I'm not even that short guys." Chloe nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry Becs if she gets out of hand just throw a cotton ball at her."

"You keep those demon balls away from me!" Amy yelled swimming away making everyone laugh.

"Amy has an irrational fear of cotton balls. No one knows why or how she developed it. Every time someone tries to ask she curls up in the fetal position mumbling something about crocodiles and dingos." Chloe explained and Beca didn't think she ever laughed so hard in her life. About five minutes later Aubrey and Stacey came strutting over.

"Okay guys championship game time, Stacey and I versus Chloe and Beca." Aubrey said with her arm around Stacey. "So get your asses up so we can kick it."

"Not this time Brey. Beca and I here have it in the bag." Chloe said standing up then helping Beca.

"Chloe you've never been able to beat us before, nothing's gonna change now." Aubrey trashed talked.

"Yeah well I didn't have Beca before so…you are going to lose." Chloe tried to trash talk?

"Chloe honey, you really need to work on your trash talk." Stacey said linking her arms with Chloe's as the rest of the girls followed behind. They weren't going to miss this. "You gotta be tougher, meaner. Like this." Stacey turned and looked at Beca. "Yo short stuff you gonna be able reach the net or do you need a step-ladder." She mocked turning back to Chloe. "See." Not waiting for Beca's reaction.

Chloe gave her a playful shove. "That wasn't very nice, she can't help she's short." Beca came up beside Chloe.

"It's ok Chlo, I can take a little trash talk. So Stacey you going to be able to jump without your boobs knocking you out?" Beca gave right back and Stacey laughed lifting her breasts proudly.

"Maybe not, but at least you won't have to worry about hurting yourself diving for a ball." Stacey said waiting for someone to take the bait.

"Why?" _Thank you Chloe._ Stacey thought as Beca rolled her eyes. She could see where this was going.

"Because she's already so close to the ground it'd be impossible. AAAOOO!" She answered making everyone laugh.

"Chloe you're my teammate, you're not supposed to set me up like that." Beca teased and Chloe threw her hands in the air.

"I suck at trash talking! Let's just win, that will shut them up." She said pulling Beca to the court.

Beca smiled. "That will definitely shut them up."

* * *

The rest of the girls gathered around the court to watch the game. Cynthia Rose and Amy were even betting on which team would win. Cynthia Rose picked team Staubrey while Amy was all the way with team Bechloe. (Amy came up with the names) Aubrey and Stacey won the coin flip so they would serve first.

Aubrey served over the net to Chloe who bumped it to Beca. Beca set the ball for Chloe at the net. Red hit it hard and Stacey was able to dig but hit it a little too hard and sent it back over the net. Beca bumped it back to Chloe who set the ball for her away from the net. Beca was able to kill it over the net in between Aubrey and Stacey earning them the first point. Chloe jumped in the air excitedly and high-fived Beca. Amy cheered and Chloe went to serve for team Bechloe. Using her jump serve she sent it flying over the net. It looked like it was going to be out so Aubrey let it go past her, the ball landed and they looked at Ashley who was acting on a line judge.

She motioned her arms forward. "In!"

"What! It was clearly out!" Aubrey argued but shut up when Ashley showed her the bump in the sand where the ball landed. 2-0 was the score as Chloe went back to serve. The next point went to Stacey and Aubrey making it 2-1. The game went back and forth with long volleys until the game was 12-13 with Stacey and Aubrey up by one. Beca took a deep breath a served sending it over the net. Stacey tried to spike it but Chloe was able to block it making the ball land just on the line tying it up 13-13.

"Nice Red!" Beca shouted giving her a high ten this time. While Aubrey tapped Stacey's behind.

"It's ok babe, come on we got this." She said throwing the ball back under the net. The girls on the sideline where yelling their encouragements for whoever they were rooting for. Beca sent the ball over in a hard serve to Aubrey who bumped the ball to Stacey. Stacey set the ball for Aubrey who sent the spike into the corner. Beca had to make a diving dig to keep it alive. She couldn't control where it went and sent it in the air on the sidelines. Chloe ran over it having no choice but just to volley it back over the net since there was no chance for a kill. Aubrey tried to spike it back over but again Chloe came up big blocking it. It still made it over the net but Beca was able to set up perfectly for Chloe to kill the ball. She hit it hard in the corner, Aubrey tried to save it but it ricocheted off her arm where Stacey couldn't get to it.

"Yes! Awesome kill Red! One more to beat Boobs McGee and that skinny blonde bitch!" Amy yelled and Aubrey glared at her causing Amy to back pedal. "I mean…I love you Aubrey." Amy smiled. Chloe caught the ball that CR retrieved for them. She walked over to Beca who still had the serve.

"Ok Becs one more, you can do it." Chloe encouraged and Beca nodded. They all took their positions for the first match point. Beca took a deep breath and backed up a bit. She threw the ball high in the air towards the serve line and ran towards it jumping in the air hitting it hard. She delivered her first jump serve of the night and it took Stacey and Aubrey by surprise. Stacey barely got to the ball bumping it too close to the net. Aubrey and Chloe both jumped up trying to spike the ball. They both hit it hard making it pop out of their hands causing it rolling across the net finally landing in the sand. On Aubrey and Stacey's side. Chloe threw her arms straight up in the air.

"We won!" She squealed running towards Beca tackling her into the sand hugging her. "Becs we won!" She said sitting up on top of a smiling Beca.

"You were awesome Chlo."

"No we were awesome." Chloe smiled and stood up then lending a hand to Beca. She pulled her up and they were standing closely to one another. They locked eyes for a moment and Chloe briefly glanced down to Beca's lips then back up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Amy yelled and they jumped apart. They watched her counting her winnings. "Here's twenty for you." She said giving Beca twenty dollars. "Twenty for you." Handing over a twenty to Chloe and pocketing the rest. "And sixty for me." They were soon joined by everyone else.

"How come Chloe and I only get twenty a piece and you get sixty?"

"I made the bet and took on all the risk of losing all the money. Be grateful I like you enough to share my profits." Beca shrugged shoving the bill in her shorts.

"Hey guys that was a great game." Chloe said pulling Aubrey and Stacey into a hug showing there were no hard feelings.

"I have to admit, you guys we're great." Aubrey said making Chloe smile. "And wow Beca where the hell did that jump serve come from?"

"No kidding that was surprising." Chloe complimented and Beca shrugged.

"Just trying to get on your level Chlo."

"Awww you're so sweet."

"Alright bitches let's get back in the pool, I'm wore out from watching that game." Fat Amy said leading the group back to the pool. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand pulling her along.

"Come on let's go swim." Chloe said.

"I can't. I don't have a swim suit."

"Just wear what you have on, it's basically the same thing." Chloe suggested. Beca had changed into the pair the athletic shorts she had given Chloe the night before and a sports bra. Most of the girls were in similar clothing except they actually had bikini tops on. Most of the girls already jumped in by the time Beca and Chloe made it. While Beca emptied her pockets Chloe removed her shorts revealing her black bikini bottoms.

"Holy shit." Beca thought and Chloe turned.

"What?"

_Shit. Did I say that out loud? _"Uhhh, what?"

"You just said 'holy shit'." Chloe paused then smirked walking closer to Beca stopping right in front of her. "Were you staring at my ass again?" She asked Beca started backing away from her.

"Wh…What…no." Beca stuttered scrunching her face. "Don't be ridiculous and I never stared at your ass." But Chloe wasn't buying it and Beca was running out of room.

"Don't lie. I saw you during my game." Chloe was right in front of her at this point. "You know what I think?" She asked placing her hand just under Beca's sports bra making Beca gulp.

"What?" Beca's heart was beating so hard that she was sure everyone could hear it. Chloe ran her fingertips down Beca's tight stomach leaning in Beca's ear.

"I think you need to cool off." She whispered just before pushing Beca backwards into the pool. Chloe laughed and jumped in right after. Everyone was cracking up having watched the entire scene. Beca came up choking on water when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a smirking redhead.

"You are such a jerk!" She said before tackling Chloe taking them both under. They came up sputtering. Beca had her arms around Chloe's waist while the redhead had her arms around her neck pulling them both under again. When they came up they were laughing. Soon they realized all eyes were on them and everyone was silent.

Chloe still had a smile on her face and shrugged looking at them. "What?"

"Do you want us to leave so you two can get it on in my pool?" Amy blatantly asked.

"Amy!" Aubrey chastised her. Both Beca and Chloe blushed profusely.

"What I'm getting horny just from-"

"Amy stop talking! You're embarrassing them." She said and all eyes went to them again. If it were possible they turned even redder. Beca just gave up she sunk under the water hoping that she could just drown there. She could still hear the conversation as it started above.

"Really guys? Thanks for completely humiliating us. Poor Beca's trying to drown herself." Chloe scolded them crossing her arms. "Amy you're going to apologize when she comes back up." She demanded and Amy nodded. They all waited for Beca to come up, apparently she could hold her breath longer than Chloe thought. About after a full minute of being underwater Chloe huffed and grabbed Beca's arm pulling her up. "Really Beca? What are you going to do drown yourself?" Even Beca couldn't escape Chloe's wrath at the moment. Beca gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Uh, I can try." Beca admitted and Chloe rolled her eyes then looked at Amy.

"Amy," she said gesturing to Beca. "Go ahead."

"Right, uh sorry about that Beca. Didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Beca smiled. "It's fine, you don't have anything to apologize for. Really." Amy smiled and nodded. "Just be on the lookout for flying cotton balls." Beca added wiping Amy's smile off causing everyone to bust up laughing breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"You wouldn't?" Amy asked and Beca shrugged smirking. "You're evil." Amy nodded and slung an arm over Beca's shoulders, "I like you short stuff."

"Ok! Let's play some chicken." Chloe suggested grabbing Beca back from Amy. "You're on my team. You guys go first." Chloe backed Beca up to the end of the pool. "You ok? I'm sorry about them. Amy doesn't really have a filter." Chloe explained taking Beca's hands between them linking their fingers.

"I'm fine." Beca rubbed circles on the back of Chloe's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry I kind of left you for a minute to deal with that by yourself." Chloe smiled.

"It's ok I'm used to them." Chloe leaned in kissing Beca on the cheek. "Come on let's go kick some ass at chicken." Pulling her back towards the others.

"Geez, competitive much?"

"Shut up, like you're any better."

"Touché."

* * *

**A/N: **So there's chapter 5! I hope you like it. I thought I would post it a few days early because of Valentines Day. I figured most people either had plans with a special someone or planning on getting drunk with your single friends. So please review, let me know how I'm doing! Hope you get laid, get drunk, or if your lucky you get both this Valentines Day!


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came all too fast for the student body of Barden High. The hall was quieter than usual as everyone was trying to wake up from their weekend. Beca walked down the hall to her locker to get her books for her first class. She had spent her Sunday afternoon sleeping in and making mixes. Then she had to spend her evening watching movies with Jessie. It would have been worse if she and Chloe hadn't constantly been texting. They shamelessly flirted with each other throughout the night. Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was actually into her or just like messing with her. Either way Beca thoroughly enjoyed it so she figured she would just let it be and see what happened. She was on her way to English class when she saw Jessie coming towards her. They both had English and Biology together.

"Becaw!" He yelled making Beca roll her eyes. "So did you like any of the movies last night?"

Beca shrugged, "Wreck-It-Ralph was cute."

"Of course the only kid movie we watch was your favorite, never mind the other two with awesome scores."

"Says the guy that cried at the end of the movie."

"It was cute." Jessie said as they entered the classroom taking their seats and Beca laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were walking to class on the other side of the campus heading to Pre-Calculus. "So what's with you and Beca? You two seemed to be quite cozy Saturday night." Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled just hearing Beca's name. "Nothing, she's just a really cool person and we're getting to know each other."

"Please," Aubrey scoffed. "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other in the pool. Plus there was that whole conversation about your ass. She likes you, doesn't she?"

"I don't know…I mean we tease and flirt with each other. But I don't really know for sure if she's into me. She hasn't come right out and said it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I just want to continue to get to know her and what happens," Chloe shrugged, "happens."

* * *

Beca and Chloe didn't any of classes together so other than the few minutes in between classes they really didn't have a chance to talk. So at lunch Chloe hunted Beca down making her sit with her, Stacey, and Aubrey. Amy, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose also joined the table. They were all talking amongst each other until Fat Amy noticed a black eyed Tom walking over.

"Dickhead approaching." She feigned whispered.

"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and Beca's jaw tightened at the sight of him trying to act all sweet..._How dare he even fucking speak to her after what he did!_

Chloe sighed and looked at him. "No." She simply said she swore the guy didn't have a clue.

"Come on Chloe, I just want to say I'm sorry about Friday."

"Tom just leave her alone, she's not interested in hearing anything you have to say." Aubrey stated sticking up for her best friend.

"Yeah dude, just give it up." CR also added, but he ignored them.

"I just want a chance, Chloe." He said walking over in front of her. "I know you'll like me if you just get to know me."

"No Tom, I don't know how many different ways to tell you before you actually get it!" Chloe started getting agitated. This had been an ongoing problem since last year, him asking her out every week. He started to get anger as well.

"Why the hell not? Damn it Chloe, just come talk to me for five minutes." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the seat.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Beca yelled standing so abruptly her chair flew out from under her. She yanked his arm away from Chloe and stood in between Tom and a now standing Chloe.

"You again?" He glared at her.

"You need to leave before I kick your ass all over again." She threatened and Chloe spoke up.

"Beca don't." Chloe grabbed her arm just in case. Most eyes were on them at this point and the rest of the girls at the table were also standing.

"Seriously Tom you need to leave her the fuck alone." Aubrey said and one of Tom's buddies came to his side pulling him by the arm.

"Dude, come on." The guy said. "Tom lets go." He tried again when Tom didn't listen. Finally Tom let himself be pulled away. The rest of the girls sat back down and Chloe grabbed Beca's chair setting it up right. She made the angry brunette sit down.

"Why didn't you let me kick his ass?" Beca said still glaring at Tom and Chloe made her look at her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting in trouble. You're first game is next week and I really want to see you play." Chloe said making Beca shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking. And I didn't mean to sound-"

"It's ok." Chloe interrupted grabbed Beca's hand. "Thanks for sticking up for me again." She smiled.

"Yeah you were pretty scary for being a short stack." Amy cut in, "Wouldn't want to meet you in a dark ally." Everyone laughed and just then the bell rang. Beca wanted to walk Chloe to class knowing Tom would be so close but they had classes on the opposite sides of campus again.

"Are you walking with Aubrey to your next class? I really don't trust douchebag, he's likely to hiding in the bushes for you or something."

"Don't worry Beca, she'll be with me." Aubrey answered, Beca nodded. Aubrey waited while Chloe gave Beca a hug. Stacey gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek offered to walk with Beca since they were both going to Chemistry. Aubrey and Chloe walked the opposite direction going to their history class. "That may have been the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Chloe asked linking arms with Aubrey.

"The way she stood up for you. I thought she was going to hulk out." Chloe chuckled she could totally imagine that. "She's into you."

"She was just looking out for me."

"Chloe I'm telling you that there is _no _way that girl only likes you as a friend." Aubrey said making Chloe smile. They made it into the classroom with Aubrey sitting down at her desk and Chloe took the one behind her. Chloe was about to speak when her phone vibrated. She smiled when she saw who it was from. Aubrey turned around about the time. "Guess I know who that's from. You don't smile like an idiot for just anyone."

**Hope you made it to class safe.**

_***Don't worry, no 'douchebags' in the bushes. Xoxo* **_Chloe sent back. She didn't know if Beca was liked her more than a friend or not. But one thing Chloe knew for sure is that she was definitely into Beca Mitchell.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter I know. If you haven't figured it out Tom is the antichrist, I mean, antagonist in this story. Review to let me know how you're liking or not liking it. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A week and a half had passed since the drama at lunch and so far there were no other incidents. Which everyone was thankful for. It was Friday and everyone gathered at their lunch table Chloe spoke to Cynthia Rose, Ashley, and Beca. "I can't wait to see you guys play today. I'm so glad Coach Blair let us have morning practices on your game days." Chloe said and Stacey chimed in.

"Yeah she's even trying to get it where softball and volleyball seasons don't run at the same time. Who knows maybe next year Beca you can play volleyball. I may even try out for softball if that happens."

"Softball babe? You know if you were to play softball you would get dirt under your nails." Aubrey stated as Stacey was filing her nails. She stopped to look at them.

"Ok scratch that idea then."

"Would you want to play volleyball if you could?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Yeah I mean that would be awesome if they could fit it somewhere between basketball and softball. They could do volleyball in the fall, basketball in winter, and just make softball in the spring."

"Instead of splitting the season up into two like they do now. We have half our games in the fall and half in the spring." Cynthia Rose added. A few minutes later the bell rang and once again Chloe hugged Beca before going to history with Aubrey.

* * *

Beca, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, and the other members of the team were in the locker room getting ready for the game. Beca and the other girls were kind of separate from the rest of the team. They had become friends since Amy's pool party. "Ok Beca what is up with you and Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked, the whole group had talked about it but before now no one had been brave enough to ask.

"What do you mean?" Beca's heart began to speed up just by someone mentioning Chloe.

"You know what we mean." The usually quiet Ashley stated.

"Yeah, we've never seen her act this way before." CR added.

"What way?" Ok now Beca was intrigued.

"She brightens like the sun whenever you're around or when someone mentions your name."

"Yeah and talking the volleyball coach into having morning practices on the days that we have games."

"Wait, I thought that was the coach's idea." Beca interrupted. Jessica shook her head as she tied her cleats.

"Nope that was Chloe's, she just talked everyone else into it. And with most of the team agreeing coach just said yes."

"And there's the whole constant hugging and hand holding you two do."

"Chloe's just affectionate with everyone." Beca tried to argue with them.

"Maybe but I don't get a hug everyday at lunch." CR said and Ashley helped her case.

"Yeah and you don't see me ever holding her hand."

"So are you into her? You are into girls' right? Because we all had you pegged as a lady lover." Jessica asked making Beca roll her eyes. Beca was clearly outnumbered here, and they were her friends. May as well tell them and trust it doesn't back fire.

"Yes, I like her." She picked up her bag looking at them. "Now can we move on and go play some softball?" They all smiled picking up their bags following her out.

* * *

They were all warming up on the field when Chloe, Aubrey, Stacey, and Amy came walking up from the parking lot. Beca and Cynthia Rose stopped playing catch to go over to them. Beca was barely off the field before she was wrapped in a hug by Chloe. "Oooh! You're so cute in your little uniform." She said once she released Beca.

Beca scrunched her nose making a face. "Cute? I am not cute. I'm a badass. Badass' are not cute Chlo." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Ok you're a cute badass."

"Aww Beca you look so cute." Stacey said coming up behind them.

"I'm not cute!" Beca yelled and Chloe snickered.

"Told you."

"You two stop making fun of Beca."

"Thank you Aubrey." Beca had turned to Aubrey. Even though they haven't spent a lot of time together really getting to know each other, they're definitely bonded because they both possessed a certain protectiveness over a particular redhead. "Are you guys staying for both games?"

"Yeah don't worry, wouldn't miss it."

"CR, Mitchell get over here!" Their softball coach yelled. The girls wished them luck. Beca and CR were on their back to the dugout when Beca felt someone tugged her around. Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"For luck." She walked off the opposite direction not even looking at Beca's face. Beca finally turned back around shock written all over her face to a smirking Cynthia Rose.

"See I told you, I didn't get a good luck kiss."

"Shut up." Beca mumbled walking past her to the dugout, her heart thumping in her chest.

* * *

"What was that?" Aubrey asked teasingly at what she just saw.

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "It was for luck."

"Uh Huh."

"Shut up. Let's get our seats the game is about to begin."

* * *

**A/N:** So I was particularly mean with this update, because it was originally twice as long. But since I was giving you two update within a few days I figured I could get away with it. And as always please review, I'm kinda vain so I like to know how I'm doing. I mean it without positive feedback I may develop performance issues;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Cynthia Rose wasn't lying when she said Beca was good. She's freaking awesome!" Chloe told the rest of the girls after Beca just made a diving catch at short stop ending the top of the third inning.

"Yeah short stack can really play."Amy said then cheered when Jessica came up to bat. "Come Jess hit it into Neverland!" She yelled, which is what they called left field. Since there was no fence if you got it over the left fielder's head it was pretty much considered a home run. And that was because the ball never stopped rolling because of a steady decline down a large hill. Yeah it was really a piece of shit field. Neither team had scored yet going into the bottom of the third. Jessica was able to hit a blooper over the second basemen's head and reached first base. The next batter struck out which brought Beca up to the plate who walked the first time up.

"Come on Becs!" Chloe cheered as Beca walked up to the plate. Beca gave her a smile before stepping in the box. The count got to 3 balls, 1 strike as the pitcher delivered the next pitch. Beca dug her back cleat in the dirt swinging through the pitch sending it into the outfield and over the centerfield fence. Chloe and girls jumped in the stands screaming as Beca rounded all of the bases. She was swarmed by her teammates as she jumped on home plate.

* * *

"You were awesome!" Chloe almost tackled Beca as the girls came of the dugout. The first game ended with them winning 5-2 and now they had a 30 minute break before the next game. The other girls congratulated her as well.

"Hey I need to run to my truck real quick. You guys can come with if you want." Beca suggested Chloe of course started walking with her. As did Amy but she was grabbed back by Aubrey.

"That's alright you guys go, we're just going to hang out here." Aubrey said and let them leave.

"But Brey I was gonna get another corndog at the concession stand." Which was located by the parking lot.

"Forget the corndog Amy." Aubrey gestured towards the two as Beca just grabbed Chloe's hand walking towards the truck. It dawned on Amy why she was pulled back.

"Oh, you wanted them to spend time alone. Got it."

* * *

"Why are we going to your truck?"

"Cause you're shivering and I have a sweatshirt in it."

"You noticed that?" Beca nodded. Chloe hadn't expected the temperature to drop and had been rubbing her arms during the game to keep warm. "You played really well."

Beca smiled. "Maybe it was the good luck kiss." She said as she grabbed Chloe's hand. It kind of took Chloe by surprise, it was the first time that Beca initiated contact between them. "Is this ok?" Beca suddenly sounded unsure when she noticed Chloe's reaction.

But Chloe just smiled and leaned closer. "Absolutely." Her other hand going across her body and latching onto Beca's arm that were between them. "We're still going to Benji's party tonight right? I'm riding with you?"

"Who's Benji again?"

"He's like the richest kid in school. His dad owns like half of Atlanta. But he's actually really nice and a total acapella nerd too. But his brother Bumper is a complete asshole. He's on the football team so…"

"Douchebag will be there." Beca guessed for her. She unlocked her truck and Chloe let down the tailgate sitting on it. Beca handed over her sweatshirt to Chloe. It said Sheldon softball on the front and Mitchell with the number 25 on the back.

"This is your old high school's sweatshirt." Chloe said putting it on, she felt special wearing Beca's name and number. She smiled, _smells like you. _"And yes Tom will be there but no worries, we'll still have fun."

"Come to my house after the game and we can go from there." After a few minute Beca hopped off the tailgate. "We better get going, I'm pitching this game so I need to warm up." She held out her hand to help Chloe down.

"Thanks for the sweatshirt." They walked hand in hand back to the field.

* * *

The next game wasn't even close with Beca pitching. They won 6-0 with Beca only allowing one hit. Their friends once again congratulated the softball girls and promised to meet up at the party later. As they talked about earlier Chloe followed Beca to her house and Chloe played with Mo as Beca showered. Beca caught Chloe's attention as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You wearing that to the party?" Chloe teased not being able to take her eyes away as Beca made her way to the walk in closet.

"Yeah, you know that way there's no chance of someone wearing the same shirt. Cause that would just be embarrassing." She answered making Chloe laugh. It was something she realized she did a lot when Beca was around. Beca came out dressed and hair up in a ponytail ready to go a few minutes later.

"You look nice." Chloe said standing up.

"I'm wearing cargo shorts and a polo." Beca answered confused looking down at herself.

Chloe stopped in front of her. "Yeah. Which is nice." She whispered putting her arms around Beca's neck moving her closer.

"You're still wearing my sweatshirt." Beca's hands touched the sides of the redhead's waist.

"Yeah." Their lips were inches from each other. Chloe closed her eyes as Beca inched towards her.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

They jumped a part as Chloe phone rang and she went to the bed to get it. Beca smiled. "Your ringtone is Timber?"

"It's catchy and I like it." She picked up the phone. "Hello…hey Aubrey…yeah we're getting ready to leave…no…" She looked at Beca who was holding up two different flip flops. "Because you interrupted us." Chloe wasn't sounded too happy, she pointed to the brown leather one. "Yes…ok see you there." She hung up the phone. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." They walked out of the house and Chloe headed towards the truck. Beca grabbed her hand pulling her in a different direction. "How about the challenger tonight?" Chloe smiled as the garage door opened revealing the white sports car with a blue racing stripe. "I guess it's not all bad having people buy your love with cars. Especially when you need to impress a girl." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand after getting in and started it up.

"You don't need to impress me."

"But it doesn't hurt right?" Chloe leaned over kissing Beca's cheek and smiled.

"Just shut up and drive."

"Yes ma'am." She said peeling out of the drive.

* * *

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thank you to all of you that read and review. Keep 'em coming, you guys are awesome! I know the past few chapters have been short, I'll try to make up for that by giving you an update a bit sooner next chapter. Currently writing chapter 13 but still need to do a lot of editing!


	9. Chapter 9

They met Aubrey and Stacey outside the house so they could all go in together. Once inside they went to the back yard finding the other girls talking with Benji and Jessie. "Becaw!" Jessie yelled with a red solo cup in hand. "Come join the con…ver..sa….tion." He stuttered out.

"You're clearly already drunk." Jessie took a drink and shook his head.

"Not enough yet, there is still only one of you." Much of the student body was at the party. The music was loud, the pool was full of drunk co-eds playing chicken, and people dancing in the yard. Their group was off to the side sitting in lawn chairs trying to stay away from the shenanigans of getting pushed in the pool. Beca had offered Chloe the only lawn chair left but the redhead pushed her down in the chair and sat on her lap. "So now that you guys are here you can give us your opinion."

"What's that?" Chloe asked leaning against Beca that just circled her arms around the redhead's waist. Beca's confidence around Chloe was definitely higher since the good luck kiss earlier. Jessie leaned forward in his chair, almost falling out of it before regaining his balance.

"Do you think that Donald would be into me?" He asked thinking he was whispering but not. He looked over to the guy in question who was standing next to Tom and Bumper. Beca noticed that Tom was glaring at her and Chloe. She gave him an equally nasty glare before turning back to the group. She was not going to allow him to ruin her night. "I mean he's so confusing. One minute I swear he's flirting with me and the next I don't even exist."

"Well when he's flirting with you where are you?"

"Usually at school or at acapella practice. I don't see him much out of either one of those."

"No I mean are you usually alone or are there other people around?"

"Oh! Uh we're usually by ourselves. It's like he's all sweet then Bumper or someone will come by and it's like I'm not even there." He stated and pretty much everyone caught on.

"Sounds like he may be flirting with you but doesn't want anyone to know he's into dudes." Amy mumbled while drinking her beer.

"Yeah I think Amy's right on this one." Aubrey added.

"Do you like him enough to be his dirty little secret? Cause that maybe what he wants." Beca chimed in knowing far too well that kind of behavior.

"Yes…no…hell I don't know." Jessie wasn't sure if he could do that or not, he was out. He leaned back in his chair huffing. They sat there for a bit talking about school, their respective sports and acapella.

"Beca you should totally join our group. There are a few different groups at school." Amy suggested.

"I don't know seems kinda lame."

"You do realize that all the people you're friends with are in acapella groups' right?" Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah Jessie and I are with the treblemakers, and the girls here are the Bellas." Benji added.

"Can you even sing?" Aubrey asked but then Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha came on and Chloe jumped up.

"Ooh I love this song!" She grabbed Beca pulling her up. "Come on let's dance!"

Beca groaned, "I don't dance."

"You do now." She said pulling her along. Stacey pulled Aubrey up while Amy decided to drag a moping drunk Jessie along. They all got out to the yard where the other party goers were dancing. Red cups littered the ground and bodies were moving to the beat. Luckily this was a song that you didn't really need a rhythm to dance to. Everyone was dosey doe-ing and acting like they were at a hoedown, switching partners, round and round. Beca was laughing at a puking Jessie, apparently spinning in circles wasn't much fun for him. A new song started (It won't stop by Sevyn Streeter and Chris Brown) Chloe started singing and began trying to dance with an awkward Beca.

_I love when you pulling up in your jeep_

_ Bumpin all you beats_

_ Is on_

_ With your shades on_

_ Just to bring me something to eat_

She was facing her with her arms over Beca's shoulders. "Just relax." She said over the music. She turned around putting Beca's hands on her hips. As Beca let the music take over she could feel herself relaxing and moving with the beat. By the middle of the song neither noticed that pretty much the entire party was watching them. Chloe' back pressed against Beca's front and was grinding against the shorter brunette. Red had one hand behind Beca's neck pulling her closer while Beca had one hand around Chloe's waist and the other on running down her thigh. There was no space between them what so ever. Unfortunately for them (and for everyone else watching) the song ended and they broke apart. Amy had enough dancing so they took a break going back to their chairs. Just as Beca got ready to sit down her phone rang.

"It's Sarah," She told Chloe. "I'm going to take it out in the driveway. I'll be back."

Chloe nodded and sat down. "Tell her I said hi!"

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey said as soon as Beca made her way towards the front of the house.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"That dance! I'm pretty sure you would be pregnant by now if Beca had a penis after that dance." Chloe's face reddened a little.

"Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't that bad."

"Look Red I'm as straight as they come and even I got horny during that dance." _Ok maybe it was that bad…but in the best kind of way._

Chloe shrugged, "Whatever I'm going to go get some water." She smiled, "I'm a bit _hot_ after that dance." She said disappearing into the house.

* * *

"Hey Sarah, hold on I'm trying to get outside." Beca said making it through the house and to the driveway. "Ok, what's up?" Beca asked sitting on the hood of her car.

"Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed your first game."

"Sarah I know you had to work its ok."

"I know but I still feel horrible."

"Don't feel bad, you're there more than anyone else. And I know you wanted to be there."

"So how'd you do?"

"Good. We won both games."

"Did you pitch?"

"Yeah the second game. Only allowed one hit. And I had a two run home run the first game."

"No kidding! Man now I really wish I was there."

* * *

Chloe was inside the house talking to Donald when Tom came up with a bottle of water holding it out for her. "Here." Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "It's a peace offering. I really wanted to apologize." Donald excused himself. Chloe took the bottle taking a large drink and he smiled. "You know I don't know why you just won't give me a chance. I'm the quarterback of the football team, a ton of girls would love to go out with me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go bug them then." She took another drink. She started feeling a bit light headed for some reason and her body began getting very relaxed.

"Because they don't say no and I like a challenge." Tom said stepping forward backing her up towards the counter.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

"You're still babysitting Kayden tomorrow right?" Sarah asked

"Of course, I'll be over at five." Beca looked at her phone. "Shit I've been out here for almost twenty minutes, I better get back in. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca hung up the phone and made her way back into the house. She was on her way to the back yard when a splash of red caught her attention. Tom had Chloe pressed up against the kitchen counter, they making out like there was no tomorrow. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." She thought she was going to throw up. She turned back towards the front door. _I need to get out of here_. She was thinking when she bumped into Aubrey and Stacey.

"Oh Beca! Have you seen Chloe? We've been looking for you guys." Aubrey asked and Beca was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah she's making out with douchebag in the kitchen. She can ride home with you, I'm out of here." Beca tried to leave but Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"What? She hates him. She _likes _you." Beca pulled her arm away.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." She walked away out the front door. Aubrey panicky looked to her girlfriend.

"Don't let her leave, something's wrong." She said pushing Stacey towards the door and Aubrey went to find Chloe.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hate me! But I would so review and tell me how much you hate me right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Stacey chased Beca out the front door. "Beca wait!" But Beca didn't stop, she reached her car and doubled over trying to keep her emotions in check. _How could I have been so stupid!_ Stacey reached her placing a hand on her back.

"Don't! Just don't!" Beca yelled trying to push her away but Stacey hugged her tight.

"Beca just wait! Listen to me." Stacey waited until Beca stopped trying to fight her before continuing. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

Aubrey found Tom and Chloe in the kitchen just as Beca said. She pulled Tom off of her. "What the fuck?" He yelled and as she figured Chloe could barely stand up. "We're kind of busy here!"

"What did you do to her?" Aubrey asked looking at Chloe. Her eyes were bloodshot and barely open. She knew that Chloe hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink since last summer. "What did you give her?" She looked at Tom.

"I didn't give her anything." Tom scoffed and walked away. About that time Fat Amy and Donald walked in.

"Chloe what did you drink?" She tried but didn't get an answer.

"She just had some water." Donald answered causing Aubrey to look at him. By this time Amy moved beside her and was pretty much carrying Chloe.

"Who gave it to her?" She asked looking around for the bottle.

"Tom did. Why, what's wrong?" She looked in the trash can and found the half empty bottle. She grabbed it and looked at Amy.

"Amy help me get her to the car." Amy nodded picking a drugged Chloe up bridal style. They made it outside and Beca followed by Stacey came running up.

"What the hell happened?" Beca still looked like she was about to puke.

"I think Tom drugged her." Aubrey said looking at her car.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Beca started walking but Aubrey quickly grabbed her.

"Leave him, my car's blocked in. You need to drive us to the hospital." Beca nodded and helped fit Chloe in the back seat. Aubrey climbed in the back with her and Stacey climbed in the front seat with Beca. Beca peeled out heading to the closest hospital.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Beca yelled again speeding around the corner.

"Not if you kill us first!" Aubrey was trying to keep them from sliding all over the backseat. "Slow down or the hospital will have four patients instead of one."

"Sorry I'm just so fucking pissed off!" Beca slowed down a little. Stacey turned to Aubrey looking slightly guilty.

"I told her about last summer." Aubrey looked at her girlfriend disapprovingly.

"Stace you shouldn't have done that."

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to stay."

Aubrey shook her head. "Doesn't matter, Chloe would've told her eventually." She checked on Chloe who was pretty much passed out at this point. "Beca you're the first person she's liked in over two years just so you know."

"That just makes me feel even more like a dickhead, I was just going to leave her there with him."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Aubrey told her but it still didn't make her feel any better. _I should've checked on her instead of assuming the worst._ The rest of the ride was in silence. They arrived at the emergency room about ten minutes later. Stacey went to get the hospital staff as Beca and Aubrey got Chloe out of the car. By the time they got her out Stacey and a nurse came running out with a gurney. A few more staff members met them at the doors.

"What did she take?" One of them asked.

"We don't know. Someone drugged her with whatever's in this water bottle." She handed it over. One of the nurses took the bottle and left, presumably to get it tested. They wheeled her through double doors and one of the nurses hung back.

"You three have to wait here. Don't worry she's in good hands. Now come sit and answer some questions." The nurse took them into the consult room just around the corner.

"Can't we just go back and wait outside the room?" Beca asked as the nurse closed the door.

"First we have to treat her. Now has she had anything alcoholic to drink tonight?"

"No, she doesn't drink." Aubrey answered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! We've been with her all night. She was alone for fifteen minutes and when we found her she barely had her eyes open." They gave the nurse all the information they had and told her about Tom. The nurse decided that she should call the police and Chloe's parents. Aubrey explained that they were out of town but she would try to call them.

* * *

An officer came to take their statements as they waited to hear news on Chloe. The nurse came to tell them that they pumped her stomach and that she would be ok. Beca was getting antsy, she was angry, and she wanted revenge. "What are we going to do about that fucking douchebag?"

"We are not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Beca stood and started pacing. "There's no fucking way he's getting away with this!"

Aubrey tried to be the voice of reason. "As soon as something happens he's going to blame us."

"Beca don't worry, Amy just sent me a message that said she was going to unleash the kraken?" Stacey said reading the message. Beca stopped pacing.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we don't ask and she doesn't tell." Aubrey answered.

"You know those stories she tells about her family being part of the mob in Tasmania. Well we think it's true. Because whenever she says that bad things always happen." Stacey shivered. "It may not happen right away, but it always happens." She said in an ominous voice. Beca looked terrified. She didn't know what to do with that information. That is until Aubrey busted up laughing.

"Baby you need to stop she's actually believing you." Beca looked at them disbelievingly.

"You guys are assholes." Beca sat down and actually for the first time since she saw Tom kissing Chloe she actually chuckled.

"Really it means that more than likely she's going to send one or more of her boyfriends to probably beat the shit out of Tom." Stacey corrected, "But you needed to loosen up. Chloe is going to be fine." About that time the nurse came in.

"Miss Beale is awake now and is asking for you. We're going to discharge her but she needs someone to stay with her since her parents aren't home. I already spoke to them and they are ok with whoever stays."

"I'll stay with her, don't worry." Beca volunteered before anyone else could. The nurse nodded.

"Make sure you call if she worsens throughout the night. You can go see her now and I'll have her discharge papers soon. She's in room 22." The nurse walked out and the three girls followed walking down the hallway.

"I would have stayed Beca, you don't have to." Aubrey said, she was used to being the one that was protective over Chloe.

"I know but if I'm not there with her you can guarantee that I'll be out hunting that bastard down."

* * *

Upon entering they saw Chloe hooked up to an IV bag to get some fluid in her, she saw them and sat up more in the bed. "Hey guys."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Beca asked sitting in the chair by the side of the bed.

"Like my head has been kicked repeatedly and my stomach has been pumped." Chloe smiled trying to make light of the situation. "What happened? The last thing I remember is dancing with Beca." Beca looked away to Aubrey to let her explain the situation, she was still trying to erase the image of Tom kissing Chloe. Aubrey took the cue and went to the other side sitting on the bed.

"You were drugged." She took Chloe's hand in hers. "We think Tom did it." Chloe vaguely remembered he gave her a bottle of water.

"Drugged me with what?"

"The nurse said there was enough roofies in that water to knock out a horse."

"The date rape drug? Did he-"

"No, no." Aubrey interrupted, "You were only gone about fifteen minutes before we found you." Aubrey paused looking at Beca then back to Chloe.

"Where was I? Who found me?" Chloe asked she really didn't remember a thing. Aubrey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Aubrey what happened?" Chloe asked again, Aubrey cleared her throat and answered her.

"Chloe, Tom had you pressed against the kitchen counter and was kissing you." Chloe immediately turned to Beca who had leaned forward in the chair with her arms on her legs and her head hanging down between them.

"Did you see?" She asked

"Chloe it wasn't your fault." Aubrey interjected, but Chloe ignored her.

"Beca did you see?" She asked again.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Aubrey and Stacey took the opportunity to leave the room. Once the door closed Beca spoke but didn't move.

"Chloe it wasn't your fault." She stated quietly.

"That's not what I asked?" Her voice a little bit harder than before. This time Beca looked up with tears in her eyes and that was all the answer Chloe needed. "Beca I'm sooo sorry." She barely got it out before Beca was standing up cupping Chloe's face with her hands.

"Don't. It's not your fault." She kissed Chloe's cheek, "Yes I saw. I came back into the house," Beca started pacing around the room. "And I saw…I saw him kissing you and I wanted to throw up." Beca's voice had an edge at the end. "I was going to leave you there." She was angry with herself, "I was just going to fucking leave you. If I hadn't run into Aubrey there is no telling what he would've done." She finally turned back to the redhead. "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm so so sorry. I was just so fucking pissed off," She shook her head. "I am still pissed off. I'm pissed off at him for thinking he had any right to touch you. I'm pissed that he could even think about doing something like this. But mostly I'm pissed off at myself."

"Beca." Chloe tried to interrupt but Beca was on a roll.

"I so fucking pissed off that I could have just left you. Left and he could've…"She couldn't even finish the thought.

"Beca, come here." Chloe tried again, finally Beca stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not your fault. He's the only one to blame. Ok?" Beca nodded. "Now" Chloe grabbed her hand pulling the brunette towards her. "Just to be clear" Chloe sat up as well moving her hand behind Beca's neck pulling her closer. "The only one." She whispered, their lips inches from each other "I want to kiss…is you." Their eyes closed moving in as their-

"Okay we have your discharge papers here." The girls jumped apart as the nurse came in moving the curtain back. Beca hopped off the bed rubbing the back of her neck trying to hide her blush and avoiding eye contact at all costs. The nurse started removing the IV off Chloe's arm. "Now Chloe you're free to go but I want you to call if you start feeling worse. You'll probably have headache until your body properly rehydrates." She continued on giving after care instructions not having any idea what she just interrupted. "Now you're friend here is going to stay with you tonight and we've already notified you're parents. So as soon as you get ready we'll get you a wheelchair and get you out of here." She finished handing Chloe a bag with all her clothing in it.

"Thank you." Chloe replied sitting up and the nurse walked out. She looked at Beca. "You're staying with me?" Beca nodded.

"I kind of beat Aubrey in volunteering."

"And she let you?"

"I told her it was either that or I'm finding douchebag and putting him into the hospital." Chloe smiled at Beca protectiveness. "I'll let you get ready." She started to walk out of the room.

"Beca!"

Beca turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where's my hug?" Chloe asked smiling. Beca rolled her eyes going to Chloe giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you outside." Chloe nodded and Beca left for her to change.

* * *

**A/N: **See I didn't make you wait too long! Loved all of the reviews from the last chapter, they made me laugh (evilly) so keep them coming! Next up: REVENGE! Any suggestions/guesses of what revenge is going to be?


	11. Chapter 11

They drove back to the party so Aubrey could get her car. When they arrived it looked like most of the party had cleared out and only a few cars remained. Probably left there because the driver was too drunk to drive and got a ride with someone. Beca got out and noticed the red Audi R8 still parked. She helped Stacey from the back seat and pulled her to the side. "Is that his car?" She asked tilting her head towards the car. Stacey looked at it then back to her suspiciously.

"Yeah." She answered slowly.

"Great. Keep them busy." Motioning to the two best friends on the other side of the car whispering about something. Beca popped the trunk retrieving a softball bat that she kept there. (You never know when you're going to end up at a batting cage. She always said.)

She walked up to the car swinging hard busting the driver's side window. She drew the attention of the other two as she brought the bat over her head and brought it down on the windshield.

"Beca!" Chloe came running over. "What are you doing?" Beca took her bat to the body of the car a few times before stopping. She looked back at the three wearing equally shocked faces. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I feel a little better now." She walked back before putting the bat in her trunk she looked back. "Anyone else?" She held the bat out.

"That's like a hundred thousand dollar car." Chloe said and Beca shrugged.

"You said he's dad is a senator so not a damn thing is going to be done to him." Much to everyone's surprise Aubrey grabbed the bat from her and walked over to the Audi. She brought the bat down on the back windshield until it shattered. Then to the right taillight busting it.

"Wow that does feel good." One more swing. Then she walked back throwing the bat in the trunk. Luckily it seemed no one had heard them. Anyone left in the house was more than likely passed out drunk. The closest neighbors were a quarter mile away. And at 4:30 in the morning there was no one passing by.

"I can't believe you guys did that."

"Beca's right Chloe, his dad will make sure this never goes anywhere. But the guy has to pay some way."

"You want to give it a try before we leave?" Beca asked. Chloe looked a bit hesitant but was thinking it over. She thought about last summer, she thought about him harassing her every other day, she thought him drugging her and kissing her. And finally she thought about the image Beca must have walked in on seeing him do that. Her face hardened into a scowl.

"Give me that thing." She went to the trunk grabbing the bat. The three girls quietly cheered. The redhead walked to the car and started beating the shit out of the hood and head lights.

"Remind me not to piss off the ginger." Beca whispered to Aubrey as Chloe continued to go at it. Chloe finally stopped a few minutes later when she was out of breath. Stacey, not wanting to be left out, reached into her purse pulling out a switch blade and walked up, slashing each of the tires. They all looked at her cautiously.

"A switch blade babe?" Stacey walked back to them putting the knife back in her purse and shrugged.

"Protection, you never know who's lingering in the shadows." They laughed and Beca walked up to Chloe. She took the bat from her and hugged her with the other hand. Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck and held her tightly.

"We better get going. I think we've pressed our luck far enough." Aubrey said making the two break apart. "And this," She said gesturing to the car. "Never happened." All three agreed.

"She's right, now let's get you home." She put the bat back in the trunk closing it while Chloe said goodbye to the two girls.

"Thanks for looking out for me tonight." She said hugging Stacey then turning to Aubrey. Aubrey hugged her whispering in her ear.

"Listen Beca knows some about last summer."

Chloe broke the hug slumping her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Everything?"

"I don't know. She freaked when she saw him kissing you and was going to leave but I knew something was wrong so I sent Stacey out. She didn't know another way to get her to stay. I'm not sure what exactly she knows so you may want to fill her in. I figured you would've told her soon anyway." Chloe nodded, "Alright call me tomorrow." When they got in the car Beca looked at Chloe. She was still beautiful but Beca could tell that the redhead was exhausted. Probably both physically and emotionally. She started up the car and drove following Chloe's directions. Red curled up cuddling against Beca's right side, well as much as she could with a console in between them.

"You want to talk about it?" The brunette asked and Chloe shook her head.

"We can talk about it later. Right now I need two things." She laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca turned kissing the top of her head before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"First I need Taco Bell. Having my stomach pumped has left me freaking hungry." On cue her stomach growled and Beca chuckled.

"Understandable. Ok I can deliver on that. And the second?"

"I am going to need you to cuddle me, like all night." She said in a quiet voice and it sounded like she was already falling asleep. Beca laced her fingers with Chloe's closest hand.

"That I can definitely do." Beca pulled into the first Taco Bell they saw. She pulled up a few feet away from the speaker letting Chloe lean over to look at the menu. When Red finished she turned her head towards Beca.

"You want anything?" Chloe whispered, she didn't realize how close they were until Beca lifted her hand stroking her cheek.

"Yeah." She whispered back as she watched Chloe lick her lips then she brought her eyes up to lock with Chloe's ocean blue's. Both girls were breathing heavily as Chloe moved closer to her and each closed their eyes as they leaned in. Their lips barely grazed when they heard a loud honk startling them and caused them to jump apart. Apparently someone pulled up behind them at some point and had gotten impatient. "Seriously!" Beca leaned back hitting her head against the headrest and Chloe chuckled.

"It's ok Bec we'll get there. Now feed me." Chloe sat back in her seat and Beca pulled forward. They each ordered something, Beca paid for both her and Chloe. While they waited for their food Chloe turned on the radio back on.

"I want to take you on a date." Beca stated making Chloe turn to her. "If you want."

"I want." About that time the girl came with their food. After thanking her Beca handed the food to Chloe who sat it in the floorboard. She turned back to Beca. Chloe couldn't contain her smile if she tried. "Sooo when where you thinking that we'd go on this date? How about tomorrow night?" Chloe suggested, Beca furrowed her brows.

"I can't tomorrow, I'm watching Kayden." But she really wanted to spend time with Chloe regardless if it was a date. "How about you come with me tomorrow to watch her? I know she would love to see you."

"You're sure Sarah won't mind?"

"I'm sure. And then next Saturday night, best date of your life." Beca assured her, Chloe smiled reaching over kissing her cheek.

"Can't wait." She leaned back in her seat, "I'm exhausted. Can we sleep all day until we go to Sarah's?"

"Anything you want Chlo."

* * *

The pulled into Chloe's house about ten minutes later and they were greeted by Patches, Chloe's dog. She introduced them but quickly made their way to the kitchen. "I can't believe we did that." Chloe said before taking a bite of her burrito.

"Did what?"

"Vandalized a hundred thousand dollar car."

"Oh that, well he deserved much more than that. I can't believe what he did." Beca said taking a bite. "I'm just sorry I won't get to see his face when he sees it." Once they finished they trudged up the stairs to Chloe's room. Chloe face planted on her bed.

"I'm so tired." She stated and Beca lay beside her, though on her back.

"We can sleep all day but at least change into something comfortable."

"Don't wanna get up." She pointed to the dresser. "Shirts in third, shorts in fourth drawer. Get some for you and throw me some too."

"You're such a wonderful hostess Miss Beale." Beca said getting up and laughed when she received the finger from Chloe. Beca threw the clothes at the redhead and went to the bathroom to change. After rubbing some toothpaste on her teeth and changing she returned to see Chloe already under the covers. Her eyes were closed.

"Get in here."

"You're so bossy when you're tired." Beca got in bed.

"Shush," Chloe immediately curled into Beca's neck snuggling her. "You're soft." She inhaled deeply. "And you smell good." She said making Beca smile.

"You're adorable, go to sleep." She kissed the side of Chloe's head. Red turned on her side and so did Beca. She spooned her and put her arm around Chloe's waist. "This ok?"

"Of course silly. Night Becs."

"Night Red."

* * *

**A/N: **I gotta say I thought you guys would be more brutal with your suggestions. But I did love Tata22's suggestion at giving Tom estrogen! So how did you like the this chapter? Review and let me know! You guys are awesome! What do you think happen to Chloe last summer?


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe was the first to wake. Beca had been true to her word. She was cuddled in much of the same position as they were when they went to sleep. Chloe smiled as Beca tightened her hold and mumbled in her sleep. "No Jessie, you wouldn't look good in drag." Chloe giggled. _Someone talks in their sleep. God that's so cute. And Jessie in drag! _Chloe began tracing patterns on Beca's arm that was draped around her. A few minutes later Beca's alarm went off making Beca groan. She turned it off and rolled back over snuggling against Chloe. "Morning."

"Don't you mean afternoon." Chloe rolled over and faced Beca. She put her hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to smell my morning breath."

Beca chuckled, "You're cute." She said making Chloe blush and smile under her hand.

"Shut up." The redhead pushed Beca. "Go take a shower so we can go play with Kayden."

Beca got out of bed looking at Chloe. "You know she has like the biggest crush on you right? Chloe this and Chloe that. It's kind of annoying. She's only spent like a few hours with you I'm not sure if I want to feed that beast."

"Awe. Are you jealous that she likes me more than you?" Chloe teased getting out of bed as well. "Or are you jealous that I might her more than you?" Beca scoffed as she was picking up her clothes from last night smelling them. Chloe came up from behind her grabbing the clothes from her. "You can borrow some clothes and don't worry, you're still my favorite Mitchell."

* * *

When Beca and Chloe walked into Sarah's house an hour later Kayden was coloring and watching TV and didn't hear them come in. Beca and Sarah went into the kitchen while Chloe went to the living room where Kayden was. "What are you watching there Munchkin?" Chloe said from behind her with a big smile on her face. The little girl gasped when she saw Chloe dropping her crayon.

"Chlowee!" She ran up jumping into the redhead's arms. "Ares you here to pway with me?" The little girl was bouncing with excitement as was Chloe.

"Yeah Auntie Beca and I are going to play with you while your mom goes out. Is that ok?"

"Yeah! Come on, I wanna show you my woom!" She squealed grabbing Chloe's hand pulling her.

* * *

After eating the pizza they ordered they made their way to the living room to watch Kayden's favorite movie. Beca was currently sitting on the couch watching Kayden and Chloe dance around. Chloe held the little girl in her arms as she spun them singing.

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!_

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead._

_Wake up-sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed._

_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go._

_Below-below-below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. _

_Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is Dead!_

Beca smiled watching the two, Kayden was giggling so hard she couldn't breathe by the end of the song. Actually neither could Chloe. She had been galloping around the living room with Kayden. They collapsed on the couch still both giggling. "Again!" Kayden yelled making both girls laugh.

"Maybe the next song Auntie Bec will sing." The redhead said out of breath. Kayden and Chloe both looked at Beca. "She can sing the Lollypop Guild to us."

"No freaking way." Beca immediately replied. Kayden jumped from Chloe over to Beca sitting on her lap.

"Pwease Auntie Bec." The little girl caressed Beca's cheek while giving her the most pitiful pout ever known to man. Beca huffed and looked at Chloe.

"You taught her that." Chloe just smiled evilly knowing she couldn't say no. She laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

"You love it." She said and Beca couldn't deny it. The brunette grabbed Kayden laying her across them and began tickling her. The little girl was laughing hard as the two older girls tickled her. Chloe noticed it was part she wanted Beca to sing was coming up. She pulled Kayden up to her protecting her from Beca. "Your song's coming up." Beca glared at her defiantly and crossed her arms.

"I'm not singing that song."

"Becs please. It's just me and Kayden. No need to be embarrassed, come on it will be fun."

"Yeah for you."

"It will be cute." Chloe said giving her a pout. "For us?" Kayden's pout returned as well.

"Gah, why do you have to that face!?"

"Because you can't say no to it." Chloe smiled knowing she had won. When Beca stood up she and Kayden clapped excitedly.

"I hate you." She said before getting into character by pulling her pants high and matching the facial expression of the Munchkin in the movie. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it right.

_We represent the Lollypop Guild, The Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild_

_And in the name of the Lollypop Guild, _

_We wish to welcome you to Muchkinland._

_We welcome you to Muchkinland, Tra la la la la la la_

Beca had the everything down perfectly. The face that the lead Munchkin had, the little dance, just everything. Chloe was smiling so bright. She didn't think she'd seen anything so adorable in her life.

_From now you'll be history_

_You'll be history, you'll be history, you'll be history_

_And we will glorify your name._

_You will be a bust, be a bust, be a bust_

_In the Hall of Fame!_

"Oh my God! That was so adorable!" Chloe jumped up as Beca finished. Kayden stood on the couch clapping.

"Yay! Auntie B that was weawy dood!" The little girl yelled.

"No it was embarrassing." Beca despite herself was smiling. She sat back on the couch for the moment. Apparently this was an interactive showing of the Wizard of Oz. Chloe and begrudgingly, Beca, had to sing and act out every song. After the first song her embarrassment had disappeared. Only because Chloe was acting as foolish as she was. Her performance of If I Only Had a Brain was too cute. She kept falling all over the place pretending her legs were straw. She really helped Beca loosen up. By the time Lion's song If I Were King of the Forest Chloe and Kayden were pretty much rolling on the floor laughing. Beca was acting it out exactly like the cowardly lion does in the movie. "_With a woof and a woof and a royal growl-woof." _She sang without caring what she looked like, she admittedly was having a fun. She shouldn't have been surprised though, everything she did with Chloe was fun. Kayden didn't know most of the words but she was more than happy to watch her aunt and her friend sing and dance.

When the movie ended Beca said it was time for Kayden to take a bath and get ready for bed. "I don't wanna doe to bed." Kayden pouted, "I wanna stay up and pway with you and Chowee."

"I know Munchkin but you gotta go to bed." Beca stated and the little girl began to tear up. Chloe picked up the little girl hugging her.

"Maybe if you take your bath and are really good we can sing you a song before you go sleep. What do you think Auntie Bec, think we can do that?"

Beca nodded, "You may even get a story too. Okay?" Kayden still disappointed but nodded. "You have to be really good, no arguing with us. Now come one kiddo time for bath, you can play in there for a little bit."

* * *

After reading Kayden a story and singing her a couple of songs the two babysitters went down stairs. "You have a really lovely voice Beca."

"So do you, we sound good together." Chloe nodded.

"You should join the Bellas." Chloe said as they sat on the couch. Beca scrunched her face.

"Thanks but I don't really think that it's my thing." Chloe lay down, her head going to Beca's lap.

"Just come to the Riff-off in a few weeks, see if you like it."

"What's a Riff-off?" Beca asked her fingers brushing through red hair.

"The four acapella groups get together for a little friendly competition." Chloe explained the rules to Beca. She kind of had to admit it did sound interesting, if they were any good.

They turned on Netflix watching Pretty Little Liars. It had seemed Chloe accomplished her goal of getting Beca hooked on it after she made her watch it a few days ago. The redhead was still lying on Beca's lap enjoying as the brunette massaged her scalp and running her fingers through her hair. She hasn't felt this way about anyone before. No matter what they did they always seemed to have fun and Chloe felt safe with Beca. Something that she really only felt with Aubrey but it was different with the brunette. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when she spent time with Aubrey, her heart doesn't skip a beat when she enters a room like it does with Beca. She doesn't smile like an idiot when she gets a text from anyone else, only for Beca. So with that in mind she leaned up, one hand going on the other side of Beca to keep her balance. Beca looked at her with concerned eyes. Wordlessly she caressed Beca's cheek tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Beca ran her fingertips up Chloe's arm leaving goosebumps in her wake. Chloe leaned in.

Beca was breathing heavily, her heart thumping so hard she's sure other girl could it when their lips brushed. Chloe slightly pulled back letting Beca make the final decision. Beca's hand had made it behind Chloe's neck. She pulled her bringing Red back to her. Their lips were soft, moving slowly against one another. Chloe's tongue grazed against Beca's lips asking for permission which Beca granted. There was a certain romance about the kiss that neither had experienced before. They kissed until the need for oxygen became too much. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's still cupping her cheek. They both whispered at the same time.

"Wow."

"You're amazing." Both girls chuckled and Chloe leaned back a bit looking into Beca's dark blue eyes.

"I really like you." Chloe said making Beca smile.

"I really like you too Chlo." Chloe smiled back flopping back down on Beca's lap.

"Best first kiss ever."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. Hope you like it. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm only read through this a few times so I apologize if there's any mistakes. I've been really busy so didn't have the time to read through it as much as I like. So as always please review. Tell me how you liked or disliked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came and per usual Chloe was walking with Aubrey to Pre-Cal. They hadn't really talked besides a short phone call on Sunday where Chloe assured her she was okay. And by the smile on Red's face Aubrey guessed she was more than okay.

"What did Beca do to make you smile now?" Aubrey asked bringing Chloe out of her thoughts. After leaving Sarah's Saturday night they stopped at Chloe's to get Patches before going to Beca's house since Chloe left her car there the night before. Beca had told her she could stay all night since her parents weren't home which the redhead was glad for. She hated staying in the large house by herself, even if she was seventeen.

"She's amazing Brey." Chloe sighed whimsically linking their arms. "She cuddled me all day Saturday while we slept. Then we went over to her sister's to watch Kayden. She is _so_ good with her." Chloe smiled as she remembered the night. "We acted out and sang all the songs in the Wizard of Oz. She was sooo cute singing the lollypop Guild and King of the Forest." Aubrey started laughing. Hard. So hard she had to stop walking as she doubled over.

"Oh my God, I wish I could have seen that! Please tell me you recorded it on your phone."

"No she was already embarrassed enough." They started walking again. "I kissed her." Chloe blurted out.

"What!? You're just telling me this now!" Aubrey pulled her to the side. "Details. Now." She demanded and Chloe was wearing a megawatt smile.

"It was incredible. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest."

"Wow, you really like her don't you?"

"Brey I've never felt this way before." She started walking towards the classroom. "I spent the night Saturday night with her and we stayed up all night talking. It was one of the best nights of my life." She stated as she sat down at her desk. "And she kissed me before I left Sunday evening. She's taking me on a date Saturday." At this point Chloe had a dreamy look about her.

"I hope it works out Chlo, you deserve to be happy." Aubrey said before turning around as the teacher came in.

* * *

Beca was walking back to her locker between second and third period when all of a sudden she was shoved against them. "What the fuck did you do to my car!?" Tom yelled keeping Beca against the lockers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beca claimed ignorance and removed his hands from her.

"You fucking smashed the hell out of my car. I know it was you!" Tom's face was red with anger, but Beca still kept her cool.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to your car." She tried to walk away but he slammed her against the lockers again. _I'm really starting to lose my patience fucker! _Beca took a deep breath trying to calm herself. _Don't do anything, don't do anything. _She repeated to herself.

"Fuck you! I know it was you bitch!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jessie appeared behind them and pushed him away. _Thank you Jessie! I was about to rip his fucking head off._

"Stay out of this." He pushed Jessie down, by this time there was quite a few people gathering in the hallway. Conveniently none were faculty. Beca helped Jessie up to his feet and before she knew it she was being spun around and punched in the face. She fell to the ground and that's when all hell broke loose. Jessie swung at Tom but he was too quick and blocked it punching Jessie in the nose making it bleed. Tom tried to lunge at Beca who was getting back to her feet. Luckily before he made contact again Donald came from the side and cold cocked him effectively knocking him out. Donald bent down to make sure Jessie was ok and about that time a Coach Blair showed up. She took in the scene, a knocked out Tom on the floor, Jessie with a bloody nose, and Beca with a quickly swollen eye.

"What happened here?" She asked, the crowd quickly dispersed leaving the four in the hallway. Donald stood up having witnessed the entire thing before getting involved and explained the situation.

"You see Coach, Tom here shoved Beca against the lockers and was yelling at her and when Jessie tried to intervene. Tom pushed him then punched Beca. Then tried to attack Beca again and that's when I stepped in and punched Tom." He didn't even feel guilty for knocking him out, in fact quite the opposite. Coach Blair let them go since they obviously were just defending themselves. She sent them to the nurse's office to get looked at while she woke Tom up and helped him get to the principal's office. By the time lunch rolled around everyone knew of the fight. The lunch bell rang and Chloe ran in search of Beca. There were a range of emotions going through the redhead. Worry for Beca was definitely the number one emotion, followed by rage and fury at a close second. She saw Beca putting her books in her locker and ran even faster towards her.

"Oh my god Beca!" She said as she saw the brunette's eye that was almost swollen shut. She cupped the brunette's cheek careful not to touch the black eye. "That fucking jerk. Are you ok?" Beca nodded grabbing Chloe's hand that rested on her face.

"I'm fine Chlo." She kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "Come on lets go get some lunch."

* * *

They all sat around the lunch table talking about the fight. None of the girls got to see it at the time it happened. "So he punched Jessie and was trying to come back for me when Donald all of a sudden knocks his ass out." She looked over at her step-brother who was sitting with Donald, rather closely. Chloe noticed this as well.

"Looks like Donald may be into Jessie after all."

"Sure looks that way." Chloe snuggled up to Beca laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chloe asked for the umpteenth time making Beca smile.

"I'm fine Chlo, it's going to take a lot more than a black eye to hurt me. Besides it makes me look more badass." She said making Chloe giggle. "I wanted to kick his ass as soon as she shoved me but I had you're voice in my head telling me to keep my cool."

"Yeah if you would've thrown the first punch you would've probably been expelled." Aubrey said to her. "Luckily though now that honor falls to the douchebag." She added causing Beca to smirk.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Aubrey, I thought I was the only one who called him that." Aubrey shrugged.

"I'm treating it kind of like Voldemort. I'm afraid if I say his name he will appear." Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Beca was definitely enjoying the attention she was receiving from Chloe. She had kept in contact with her in some way or another the entire lunch period. She was currently drawing patterns on Beca's thigh with her fingertips driving Beca crazy.

"You coming to the game tonight short stuff?" Fat Amy asked bringing Beca out of the Chloe induced haze.

"Huh? Yeah of course, wouldn't miss it."

"You mean you wouldn't miss Chloe in those shorts?" Aubrey teased making Beca smirk and look at Chloe.

"Well that's definitely a bonus." Making Chloe blush. "But I want to be there to cheer all of you guys on. You all have quite grown on me."

"Awe, we like you too short stuff." The bell rang and they all made their way to their next class. But not before Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss and whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to make it very difficult for you to concentrate on anything else but my ass tonight."

"Tease." Chloe smirked and made her way with Aubrey to her next class.

"You guys are so cute together." Stacey told Beca as they made their way to History. "Have you made anything official yet?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend on our date on Saturday." Stacey squealed. "Do not tell anyone though!" Stacey nodded. "I mean it not even Aubrey. I want it to be a surprise." Stacey acted like she locked her lips and threw away the key. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Are you kidding, of course!" She answered. "By the way sorry about the eye, I mean we all kind of had a hand in vandalizing his car." Beca just shrugged.

"Still worth it. I mean he got expelled and I got some Chloe attention."

"Yeah she couldn't keep her hands off you at lunch."

Beca smiled. "No complaints here."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updates. I didn't have time to read through the chapter properly since I've been packing and moving. And I may or may not have been working on a new story. But don't look for it yet, I'm going to be finish it before I start posting. So please be kind and review! Good day everyone.


End file.
